Heartless You
by SpellboundMist
Summary: Aoshi didn't return after the Shishio incident. Misao finds herself on another journey, in search of the same man. Even if she does find him, will she be able to go on loving him? Or will the one most important person in her life be taken away?
1. Drifting Clouds

xxX Heartless You XxxChapter 1

She only vaguely remembered the night when the tall man she knew as Sagara Sanosuke had come walking down the path to the Aoiya, supporting the bloody and near-dead Himura Kenshin. In the flurry of events that followed, she only recalled the worry that froze her already fragile heart.

The tall, shadowy man she had loved for so long did not come back. She went about in a daze, those few days, pouring tea for everybody and helping the others with bandages and meals.

When her red-haired friend was allowed to get out of bed, he sought her out. She remembered that she had been sitting in one of the tall trees behind the Aoiya, staring at the perfect blue sky.

_The clouds and the sky…they're all so perfect. Here I sit, bound to earth, only able to watch those clouds floating freely. If only I could feel what they are feeling, not just this empty sunlight. _

Her thoughts were crystal clear, sounding one at a time and never confusing her. There were not many things she thought about now. She felt as though she was floating in a bubble, apart from the world and from everybody else. The sounds of daily life were now muted to her, no more than a faint nuisance in her ears. Even the colors had all faded to a memory of what they once were. She drifted in this bubble, unmoving in the emptiness that surrounded her.

"Misao-dono?" A gentle voice called to her from what seemed like far away, "Misao-dono, are you alright?"

Misao pulled her gaze from the clouds and cast her gaze downwards. Kenshin's red hair made him easily recognizable, even from her distance. She fixed a smile on her face and waved cheerily to him. He raised a hand in acknowledgement and she proceeded to climb down the tree. Leaping from the lowest branches with a practiced ease, she approached him as casually as she could.

"What is it, Himura?" She inquired, after a small bow of greeting for her friend.

The short man took a deep breath, as if bracing himself for something. "I'm sorry, Misao-dono. We could not find him after the fight. He just…disappeared."

Misao's eyes widened. "Aoshi-sama….no, it can't be."

"I'm so sorry, "Kenshin said in a tone of voice that told her he meant it with all his heart. "I know I promised you I would bring him back, but…"

"No, don't apologize," Misao replied as firmly as she could manage. She lifted her chin and looked Kenshin in the eyes. He saw the gleam in her ocean-blue eyes that showed how she really felt.

"Misao-dono…" He began.

"No, Kenshin," She cut him off gently, her voice strong but he could hear something behind it. "It was not your fault. He is a different man now, and I can accept that. After he attacked Jiya, I made up my mind that I would consider him dead, since he had changed so much."

Her shoulders trembled, and Kenshin reached for her hand, squeezing it and offering comfort as best as he could.

"But when you said," she continued after a rather shaky breath, "when you said you would bring him back, I realized…how much I really…" Her eyes dropped and her shoulders shook again.

"…loved him." The girl finished in a broken voice. Kenshin opened his mouth to say something, but before any words came out, Misao threw herself at him with a sob. Sighing, he gently put his arms around her and patted her hair.

"I shouldn't trouble you like this," she said after a few minutes, pushing herself away from him.

Swiping the back of her hand across her eyes, she raised her face to the sky. A gust of wind blew past the two of them, tugging on Misao's braid and whipping Kenshin's long, loose hair about him.

"I am the Okashira now, and I _will_ be strong." Misao's voice was strong again, firmly pushing the sadness away.

Kenshin gave her a sad little smile and nodded.

"Whenever you need to talk to me, I'll be here, alright?" He offered, "I'll do anything I can to help you if you need it."

Misao gave him her sweet little grin and thanked him. Kenshin hesitated, then bowed and left her to her thoughts.

The wind blew again, stronger now. A tear slid down the petite girl's face as the white clouds blew into shreds, and then seemed to drift out of existence.

A/N: My first fic. I was thinking about whether or not to write an AxM fic for a long time. I'm so proud of myself XD. Please, please, please review! I have most of the story written already, and if enough people review positively, I'll keep posting. P

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin storyline and characters belong to Watsuki-san. Standard disclaimers apply


	2. Crying for a Fantasy

**xxX Heartless You Xxx Chapter 2**

Despite her strong words, Misao cried more in the next few weeks than she had ever cried before. Everything in her home seemed to remind her of the tall, quiet man that had raised her from infancy. Every time she walked into a room, she thought she saw him standing in the far corner. But it was only the fantasies of her torn, young mind that formed the shadow of his existence to quiet the cries of her heart.

The tears came when she was helping out in the kitchen. Her gaze passed over the cerulean green teacups that Aoshi had always liked and her fist clenched around the washcloth she was holding. Omasu set down the knife she was cutting vegetables with and wiped her hand on her apron. Misao's knees buckled and she crashed to the floor none too gracefully. Omasu put her arms around her and sighed. Misao had already gone through this no less than five times in the past two days. It seemed as though the tears never really left her, they only stayed in the background until something provoked them to return.

Omasu and Okon decided it would be best if Misao stayed away from the kitchens for the next little while, so they gave her over to Shiro and Kuro. The two young men were fixing up the roof so they invited Misao to help them. She followed them up the ladder that she had used so many times in the past.

_A laughing little girl clambered up the ladder that her friend held for her. She twisted around to look down at the masked man holding the ladder for her. Waving to him energetically, she called his name._

"_Be careful, Misao-chan," Hannya's deep rumbling voice cautioned her. _

"_Hai!" she returned cheerfully, continuing her climb._

_At the top of the ladder, another man crouched, waiting for her. He was dressed in the purple Oniwabanshuu uniform they all wore, but he seemed to wear strength and confidence like a cloak. This was their Okashira, Shinomori Aoshi. When Misao reached the top of the ladder, he extended a large hand to help her up. Gleefully placing her small, delicate hands in his calloused ones, she allowed herself to be lifted up onto the roof. _

_She was aware of Hannya quickly ascending behind her, but her gaze was on the other three men on the Aoiya's roof. The full moon hung swollen and silver in the sky, silhouetting the figures of Misao's friends and caretakers. _

_The largest one, Hyottoko, stood a few heads above the muscled and scarred Shikijo. The moon's light brushed the top of the third man's head, as Beshimi was squatting before the others. Misao giggled as Hannya lifted her up and placed her on Aoshi's broad shoulders. She rested her chin atop the young man's silky black hair and closed her eyes contently.  
_

_Suddenly, she was falling. "Aoshi-sama!" she cried out, reaching for his comforting hand in the darkness that engulfed her. "Aoshi-sama, help me!" He didn't come, and she fell---- _

----from the sunny rooftop with tears flying from her now open eyes. Shiro gave a shout and grabbed her wrist as she plunged off the edge. Kuro rushed over and together they hauled the sobbing Misao back up to safety. She sat in a crumpled, desolate heap and didn't move, save for the shaking of her shoulders.

Shiro cautiously put an arm around her and stiffened when she involuntarily leaned into him. Kuro gave him a stern look that clearly said _Get over it, she needs comfort now, more than ever. _And so the two young men sat with her for a good part of the morning, helpless to do anything but to hold her and watch her cry.

No matter what anybody tried, there was always something that reminded Misao of her Aoshi-sama. There were too many memories of times she had spent with him and their deceased friends. Wherever she went there was always some reminder of the losses she had suffered.

Finally, Okina decided enough was enough. He could not stand to see his adopted granddaughter steeped in sorrow as she was, so he made up his mind to give her a nice long talk about it. He called her up to his rooms after supper one night, and she grudgingly obliged.

Misao made her way up to Okina's quarters with a heavy heart. She knew exactly what the old man wanted to talk about and she didn't feel like crying. He would remind her of Aoshi-sama and that would only make things worse. But obligations were obligations, and as the child of the family and Okina the elder, she had to obey. It occurred to her that she was now the Okashira and could refuse if she wanted to, but then she realized that she would only feel guilty about it. Besides, Okina had always been Aoshi-sama's advisor for Oniwabanshuu matters.

Misao tapped on the doorframe and Okina bid her to enter. Stepping in, she closed the door behind her and bowed like she should. Then she went to kneel beside her adoptive grandfather.

"You wanted to discuss something, Jiya?" She began in as casual a voice as she could manage.

"Misao, I'm really very sorry that it has to come to this," the old man replied in a weary voice, "But you have been in your grief for too long. Even people outside the Aoiya know, and rumors have been going around. The Oniwabanshuu has tried their best to protect your honor, but you must learn to move on."

"Move on?" Misao demanded incredulously, "You are telling me now to put Aoshi-sama behind me and stop thinking about him entirely? How could you possibly---"

Okina raised a hand to stop her, and continued, "No, I am not telling you to forget about him, but please, Misao-chan try to put him out of your heart, at least until things have settled down. After the Shishio incident, we need a strong and firm Okashira more than ever. You cannot continue moping like this."

"Moping? Jiya, you have no idea how I feel." Misao exploded, "He was the one who raised me, taught me everything, and tucked me into bed at night. Then they all left me and I was left here to wait for them.

"When I realized they weren't coming back for a long time, I went out to search for them. And I found him but they were dead! Dead, Jiya, they were killed. I thought Aoshi-sama would come home then, but instead he was changed. He tried to kill you!"

Okina gave her an inquiring look, "If you find him faulted for all these things then why do you still cry for him?"

"Because I love him, Jiya!" Misao cried in an anguished tone, tears spilling down her cheeks, "I prayed for him to come back, I wished upon the stars every clear night. But now----now he disappeared and even Kenshin couldn't do anything."

Her voice dropped to a hoarse whisper, "I fear that…that he is lost to me forever."

"Misao, you shouldn't make such a firm decision on things," the old man said quietly, "Perhaps he is still alive somewhere, and perhaps he is only spending a bit of time alone before returning to us."

Misao swiped her tears away impatiently, "A bit of time alone? It has been nearly a month since the others returned. If Aoshi-sama was planning on coming back, don't you think he would have at least contacted us by now?"

"Misao, don't be unreasonable," Okina tried desperately to bring her away from any more despondent topics. "There are many things that could be keeping Aoshi from contacting us. For example…"

But Misao was not to be stopped, "Jiya! Can't you see? He isn't coming back." Misao stood up suddenly, a fire in her eyes. "I'm going to go look for him. I'll find out where he is, no matter what."

"Misao!" Okina was startled, "You can't just go off like that! I won't allow it. These times are not safe for a young woman to be traveling alone. I absolutely forbid you from leaving this city, young lady." He saw the defiance in Misao's eyes and added for good measure, "If I find out that you have, you will regret ever being born!"

The girl stared at her old guardian, "Jiya, do you mean to keep me from going to find Aoshi-sama even if it means giving up my happiness? Please, Jiya, I'm begging you. Let me go find him. I can take care of myself now!"

Okina sighed and shook his head sadly. He knew she would be distraught, but she was like a granddaughter to him and he could not afford to lose her now. "I am sorry, Misao."

The fire in her eyes went out as suddenly as it had come, and she crumpled to the floor once again, weeping.

Okina sighed and patted her head, "Things will be better soon."

Misao shook her head slightly, and voiced, "Now, I believe----" her voice caught, "He is dead. Perhaps he is still alive somewhere, but to me…he is dead. But I don't know why, I still look out the window and watch for him coming back down the path. It is as if…as if my heart cannot let go of my own childish fantasies."

**xxxxx**

**A/N**: Yay second chapter's up. In the last one I forgot to put down a bunch of stuff I was meaning to put down, because I wasn't sure how it would work. Anyways, here's me trying to make up for it. So many many thanks to my editor RoseKurama1 for helping me out. Also, thanks to my cousin for thinking up the title for me! And thanks to Mari for giving me ideas for chapter titles.

Everybody else, please R/R!

**Disclaimer**: All Rurouni Kenshin characters belong to Watsuki-san. Any standard disclaimers also apply.


	3. A Circle in Time

**xxX Heartless You Xxx Chapter 3**

Misao trudged wearily back down the hall to her own bedroom after her little conversation with Okina. She closed the door behind herself with a great yawn, then proceeded to change into her nightclothes. As she was shutting the Western-styled clothes cabinet, her eyes caught sight of an irregularly-shaped bundle in the very back. She pulled it out by the rough string it was tied with, and then plopped down on her already-unrolled futon with it.

Carefully undoing the string, Misao unwrapped the bundle. Her eyes lit up when a bunch of papers fell out. Some where roughly bound with pieces of twine and some were just loosely grouped together.

Misao picked up one of the makeshift books and riffled through it. She had all but forgotten about these papers. They were diaries. She had written in them since she was a little girl. A nostalgic smile tugged at her lips as she read the messily written entries, full of vibrancy and innocence. She only faintly recalled those sunny childhood days, free of worries and doubts.

_Today Hannya-kun taught me how to do back-flips! Beshimi-kun says I'm already as good as he is, but I know I'm still making lots of mistakes. That's what I love about Beshimi-kun. He's always so nice to me. Hannya-kun too! He said that one day I'll be as good as Aoshi-sama! I don't really think so because Aoshi-sama is the best ninja in the world, but I will work hard. One day I'll be right behind Aoshi-sama, and then he will be proud of me._

Misao laughed softly at the earnestness in her own words. She read through more fond childhood recollections and felt her heart warming at the thought of her friends.

Then, she came across the more serious entries. The year she turned eight, Aoshi-sama had left, taking with him Hannya, Beshimi, Shikijo, and Hyottoko. There was an obvious change from the carefree little girl to a child who had suffered a terrible loss. The words took on more emotion and meaning, and there was always a feeling of empty sadness hanging behind them.

_This morning, I woke up and Aoshi-sama was gone. Just gone. He didn't even tell me where he was going. Jiya just told me that they were all on an important mission, but Hannya-kun always tells me before they go on missions. _

_Did he leave me? Was I too much trouble? I'm so scared. Aoshi-sama always said he would protect me. So did Hannya-kun and the others. Now that they're gone, what will I do? _

That was not all. Misao's heart clenched as she read on. These were the deepest thoughts of a little girl who had lost something precious to her. She was confused and scared, and blamed everything on herself. There were no more happy days in the sun, playing with friends and laughing. Now there were doubts and fears, broken promises and dark secrets.

Misao pushed on, wanting to finish reading all of it. The next bunch of papers was written when she was around 12.

_I've given up waiting for him. Before, I always watched the path to the Aoiya, hoping to see Aoshi-sama and the others come back. But there is never any trace of them. _

_Every morning, I go to the temple to pray. Aoshi-sama had always gone there for meditation early in the morning, and Hannya-kun sometimes went with him. I could almost imagine them sitting with me, but when I turn to smile at them, there is nobody there. So I pray for their safety and their return. I've been praying for almost a year now, and nothing has resulted from it. _

_I'm starting to think he will not ever come back. But if I believe that, will it only make it worse? Right now, there is still the slimmest chance that they will come back. But if I should believe that they will not, then will fate turn them away from me forever?_

Misao realized with a start how similar the present situation was to what she had faced so long ago. It was as if she had spent most of her life waiting. Waiting for the same man to come home.

But there were more pages to be read. Misao took a deep breath and continued reading. The next pile of papers was the last ones she had written. The words were more mature, held more weight, and also more sadness.

_I have made up my mind. In a few days, I will be ready to leave. I am sixteen years old now, old enough by even Jiya's standards to travel alone, and that is exactly what I plan to do._

_I'm tired of waiting for him. I will go and find then all, and bring them back home no matter what. I am prepared to face anything! I have always been the pitiful little girl, following him around and now, sitting here just waiting for whatever might happen. _

_Now I am a woman, and I will find Aoshi-sama even if it kills me._

Something inside Misao began to burn like a candle in the darkness. It drove away all the doubts and fears, leaving her with one clear idea. She picked up the last piece of paper. It only had a few sentences on it.

_Tomorrow morning, I will be far away from here. May fate bring me to Aoshi-sama and the others at the end of my journey, and may love bring us all home._

The light inside Misao grew brighter, fuelled by old hope. She wrapped up all the papers again and tucked them back into her cabinet. She had made up her mind now, no matter what Jiya said. She knew the old man just wanted to protect her, but she had done it once before and now she had more experience. She would go find Aoshi-sama no matter what it took.

**xxxxx**

**A/N**: Third chapter thank you for all the encouragement in your reviews, people. ; I really wasn't expecting such a good response, seeing as it's my first story. Must thank my editor again too.

**Disclaimer**: All Rurouni Kenshin characters belong to Watsuki-san. Any standard disclaimers also apply.


	4. Journey Once More

**xxX Heartless You Xxx Chapter 4**

Misao crept through the house silently with the ease of practice. After she had put away her diaries, sleep had come easily to her. The cushioned comfort of soft, warm memories had enclosed her in a bubble of peace. Only one thing remained clear: she would leave the next morning to find Aoshi-sama.

Now, Misao had a leather pack with her. In it, were an extra set of her Oniwabanshuu uniform, smallclothes and some money. She had also put in a carefully packed kimono, one that Omasu and Okon had given her for her last birthday.

After quite a while of debating with herself whether to take it or not, she had decided that the kimono might do her some good. It would help prove to people that she really was a woman now. Within the folds of the kimono's silk, she had tucked a beautiful hair ornament that Aoshi-sama had given to her when she was little.

"_Aoshi-sama!" the little girl called across the busy Kyoto street, "I'm over here!"_

_A tall man hurried over to her side, his height and long strides taking him easily through the crowds. He was young, only about seventeen, but his face showed the hard planes of a warrior and his eyes were cold as ice._

"_Misao, I told you to stay close by," he reprimanded the small girl as he reached her, "I do not want to go through the trouble of finding you again." _

_Looking up at him with a sweet smile, she said, "Sorry, Aoshi-sama, I only wanted to look at these shiny little things." She gestured at a market stall nearby, tended by a kindly old man. Aoshi looked and saw the various pieces of jewelry laid out carefully on pieces of cloth, sparkling in the midday sun. _

"_Which one do you like Misao?" He asked his young charge, "I'll buy it for you."_

_Her eyes shone with happiness, "Really? Thank you so much!" She turned and flung her arms open wide, as he knelt down to give her a quick hug. _

_She went home riding on his shoulders, the silver butterfly hairclip with it's sapphire drops carefully wrapped in paper and tucked into her sash. _

Misao shook herself and slipped into the kitchen. She carefully wrapped some rice balls into a clean cloth and tucked them into her pack along with everything else. Then, on the spur of the moment, she opened another drawer and took out a sealed pack of tea leaves. She didn't know what she might do with them, but Aoshi-sama had always liked that kind of tea, and…

She pushed that thought firmly out of her head for the time being. It was no use putting false hopes in her mind, especially since she had yet to begin her journey. Finishing with her things, she took one last look around the kitchen, fixing it carefully in her memory as she had done for all the other parts of her home.

Then she left, on the same silent feet as she had come in with. Her pack slung over her shoulder, she slipped out the back door of the Aoiya and left down the path leading to the forests with a light jog. She intended to have the Aoiya a long way behind her by the time she stopped for her midday meal.

"So I guess she couldn't wait, huh?" Omasu said to Okina as they watched her go from the window in his study.

The old man shook his head wearily, "No, I guess she couldn't. She has always been a strong girl, and now all we can do pray for her safety once more."

Omasu came to stand beside him, to offer comfort, or perhaps seek some. They all loved Misao and with her gone, the Aoiya would be a quieter and more solemn place.

Misao arrived at a small roadside village when the sun reached its noontime peak. Looking around, she decided it would be a nice little place to stop for her meal, so she found a sturdy tree and clambered up. She had always loved being up high, although at home she was always told off for it.

Hanging her pack up on a nearby branch, Misao proceeded to eat her rice balls. Chewing on them happily, she gazed at the leaves of the tree swaying in the breeze and the patches of blue sky through them.

"_Hannya-kun, what is it like to die?" A young Misao inquired of her guardian, "Is it hard?"_

_The tall, masked man look down at her briefly, and then turned his face skyward. "I don't know, Misao-chan. But to have to leave this world must be difficult to some extent."_

"_But there are men who kill themselves!" Misao protested, "Is it hard for them too?"_

"_Every man has something in this world that they do not want to leave behind. Even those who willingly take their own lives, they still have an attachment to this world that they are reluctant to break." Hannya replied gravely, still looking at the sky._

_Misao gazed up at him for a long while, and then asked, "Would you ever want to die, Hannya-kun?" She reached for his hand, as if to keep him with her._

"_No, I do not," Hannya replied softly, "There are people in this world that I love and I do not want to leave behind. But when the time comes, we all have to move on. And when my time comes, I will have no choice but to go." He squeezed her small hand and looked down at her. She could not see his face, but she knew he was smiling. _

"_Good, I don't want you to die." Misao said firmly, giving her friend a sweet smile. "I hope you will stay with me forever and ever. Same with Beshimi-kun, Shikijo-kun, and Hyottoko-kun. And Aoshi-sama most of all!"_

"_Perhaps we will," Hannya's voice sounded wistful, "Perhaps indeed."_

Misao felt the tears coming, as she swallowed the last of her rice balls. _What is it like now? Hannya-kun, your time came sooner than it should have, and I didn't even get a chance to say good-bye. I hope you are all well, wherever you are. Please watch over Aoshi-sama for me, and keep him safe._

She sighed softly, and then leaned back against the tree trunk. The tears came slowly and gently. Sorrow engulfed her like a soft blanket and she closed her eyes. _I have to find Aoshi-sama soon. Oh please don't let me lose him too._

**xxxxx**

**A/N**: yay number four! Hope you guys like it.

**Disclaimer**: All Rurouni Kenshin characters belong to Watsuki-san. Any standard disclaimers also apply.


	5. The Road to Tokyo

**xxX Heartless You XxxChapter 5**

The next few weeks passed in a blur for Misao. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she did know that she was looking for Aoshi. She asked people that she passed on the road if they had seen him, but nobody had. She wandered on.

She was soaked with rain. Her hands were numb and she blew on them once in a while to keep them warm. Her feet sloshed through countless puddles. Her clothing was soaked all the way through. Her bangs hung in her face and her braid was heavy with water. She was alone on the dirt road.

She was sweating in the sun. She was thirsty and hungry; the rice she had eaten in the last village seemed so long ago. She had no water on her. Dust from the road was whipped into her face by the burning wind. Her hair was damp with perspiration and her lips were cracked from lack of water. She was alone on the dirt road.

She passed a party of travelers. The men were riding horses, their swords at their sides. One of them, an elderly man with a kind face, dismounted and asked her name. The answer she gave was a barely audible croak. The man turned and quickly gave orders to one of his companions. Another man came to her side and offered her water. She bowed in gratitude and drank greedily. She drained it all and then turned to the men and bowed once more.

The older man handed her a small bundle and patted her shoulder. She asked if he had seen a tall man in a trench coat with twin kodachis. He had not, but he wished her luck in finding her man. She bowed again, and the horsemen rode off.

There were three apples and a handful of coins in the bundle. Misao ate one of the apples and tucked its companions inside her pack with the coins. She walked on.

"Okina, come down for dinner!" Omasu called up the stairs. The old man had been quiet ever since Misao had left. He locked himself inside his room, often not coming out even for meals. They were all worried about her.

Shiro called a meeting after dinner, when Okina had disappeared into his room once more. Okon had a frown on her face, and Omasu had her fists clenched on her apron. Kuro's usually grinning face was downcast and Shiro was out of sorts too.

"Now what?" Shiro began, "We can't let this go on. Okina is depressed all the time, and he's even let go of all his lecherous activities." The others nodded in agreement.

"He isn't eating much either. He's missed breakfast three days in a row now. I fear that he might get sick," Omasu said quietly, the concern evident in her voice.

"Foolish Misao," Okon spat, "Why did she have to up and run off just like that? We know she's worried about Aoshi but she could have at least told us."

"Maybe she was afraid that we would not let her go," Kuro murmured, "And I think that if she had told us, you would have stopped her for sure. She is a smart girl, I'm sure she's doing fine."

Okon sighed, "But we can't know that for sure, can we? There has to be something we can do."

"Sadly, there isn't," Shiro stated firmly, "She could be anywhere, and it would take far too long to seek her. She's been Okashira for a time now, and she knows where all the Oniwabanshuu headquarters are. She will know to avoid them."

Omasu nodded dejectedly, "And she probably knows to not attract any attention. She _was_ trained by Hannya and the others you know."

"We have to have faith in her. If we don't, she might never come back," Kuro's voice was quiet but steady. The faith that he spoke of was shining in his eyes. They all fell silent then, sitting and sharing their thoughts for Misao.

Without realizing it, Misao had arrived in Tokyo. She looked around her with weary eyes, and then continued walking. She entered a modest little restaurant and spent the last of her coins on a bowl of rice with fish and a warm cup of tea.

While she ate, she thought of her friends in this city. Kenshin and the others would welcome her in their home, and she would have a safe place to stay. She considered seeking them out, and then rejected the idea. They would tell her to return home and give up her search. If any of the Oniwabanshuu came to Tokyo, the Kamiya dojo would be the first place they looked in. No, she could not stay with her friends, or even let them know that she was here.

After her little meal, Misao headed outside. Relying on her memories of her last visit there, she walked to the poorer districts. She found herself a tidy little inn, and went inside. There was an old woman wiping tables, and a few young women serving the customers. Misao went up to the old woman and inquired about a room.

"I can do any work you need doing, if you'll let me have the room," Misao offered, "I'm pretty strong, and I can do household stuff too. You see, I have no money, but I need a place to stay for maybe a few weeks."

The old woman looked at her for a long while, as if measuring her up, and finally said, "I suppose you can stay. We need extra help anyways. But I can only give you a small room in the back with the other girls."

"I don't mind," Misao said quickly, "I don't need a big room, really, just a roof over my head and meals." She gave the woman a big grin.

The woman chuckled and told her, "Well it's settled then. My, I haven't met one as high-spirited as you before. But if you don't mind my saying, I can see in your eyes that you have lost something dear to you."

Misao frowned slightly, not knowing how to react. Was she that obvious? Quickly, she smoothed her features and shrugged.

"Don't worry; I don't think any less of you for it. I wish you luck in finding whatever it is that you have lost. Or whoever." The woman smiled at her, the corners of her eyes crinkling. "Come, I'll show you where you will sleep."

Misao followed her hostess to the back of the house, where a few rooms had been set aside. "Here you are," the old lady said, "Feel free to settle in. After you've cleaned up, you can come up front and I'll get one of the girls to tell you how things work."

"Thank you," Misao bowed, "My name is Makimachi Misao. I'm from Kyoto."

"I am Kazuko," The woman told her, "Masuda Kazuko." She gave Misao another kind smile and left the room.

Misao turned to survey her surroundings. There was a small window directly opposite the door. It was about five paces from the door to the window opposite it, and seven paces from wall to wall across. An unrolled futon lay on the ground right under the window. There was a shelf just right of the door where she stood, with a vase of orchids on the topmost level.

Misao crossed the room, laid her pack on the futon, and flung open the window. It looked out on the back of the house, where there was a small, but neatly laid-out garden. She smiled as the smell of flowers came to her on the soft breeze.

Leaving the window open for fresh air, Misao opened her pack and laid out her belongings on the futon. She decided it would be best if she did not unpack fully, in case anything happened.

Humming, she changed into her slightly cleaner set of clothes and laid the used set on the floor. She would wash those later, when she had some spare time. She left her other things in her pack, and laid it flat on the bottom shelf. Then, almost as an afterthought, she took out the hairclip and laid it on the top shelf beside the vase, where it glittered happily in the sun.

Misao stood at the window once more, quieting her thoughts and thinking about what she would do next. Tokyo was a big city, and if she asked around in the right places, she might find that Aoshi-sama had passed through. He might even be here in the city. She reined in her thoughts before they grew too hopeful.

She whirled around when she heard a knock on her door. Crossing the room, she slid it open to reveal a young woman only slightly older than her. She had the same kind eyes and open smile that Kazuko had, and she stood a few inches taller than Misao. Her black, shiny hair hung just below her shoulders, half of it held back with a plain wooden clip.

"Hello there," the girl said warmly, as Misao gestured her into the room. She bowed before entering, and closed the door behind herself. "I'm Sayuri! My grandmother told me about you."

Misao digested this rather slowly, then said "Kazuko-san is your grandmother?"

The other girl nodded happily, "That's right! This is a business my family started a long time ago. Most of the girls here have been here since they were young, but they're all about the same age as us. I hope you'll like it here."

Sayuri was cheerful girl, and she seemed to be full of conversation. Misao found herself laughing openly for the first time in weeks, as she and her newfound friend got to know each other. She was careful, though, not to let anything important slip. She knew there were Oniwabanshuu members scattered about the city, and she didn't intend to be found by any of them and dragged back home by the scruff of the neck.

"Say, Sayuri," Misao interrupted the other girl's chatter, "Do you like apples?"

"Sure."

"I have two, if you want one." Sayuri nodded, and Misao went to get them out of her pack.

"Thanks," Sayuri bit into hers, "Oh! It's really good!"

Misao smiled, and they sat eating their apples in a companionable silence.

"Come on, Misao," Sayuri finally said, standing up, "I'll take you down to meet the other girls, and then I'll show you around. We're almost done for the day, so you can start your work first thing tomorrow."

Misao grinned and followed her out of the room. As she was about to leave, she realized the window was still open. "Oh, I forgot I had the window open. I'll just go and close it."

The other girl went with her to the window, and they looked out for a while in silence, as the setting sun painted the sky a fiery crimson. Then Sayuri turned and Misao pulled the window closed, following her out of the room.

A/N: Weeee….eeee….that took a long time xD oook well um thanks everybody for the support. Just to forewarn, the next chapter might be a bit boring, with lots of random people, so bear with me plz. It will get better, I promise. Thanks again, to my editor, for helping me. Hugs and kisses to all of you.

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin storyline and characters belong to Watsuki-san. Standard disclaimers apply


	6. New Friends

**xxX Heartless You XxxChapter 6**

That night, Misao returned to her room alone. She had spent the whole evening learning about her new duties, and also meeting the other girls that worked there. They had eaten their supper together, chatting about general things, and Misao had thoroughly enjoyed herself. It wasn't so different from daily life at the Aoiya, except that this was just not _home_.

There was a knock at her door. She opened it to find Sakura and Izumi, two of the other girls that worked there. Both wore identical blue sleeping robes, and Sakura was holding another one.

"Konbanwa! This is for you, Misao," the short-haired Sakura said, "Kazuko-san gives all of us our night clothes, since we're sleeping here." The girl held out the light blue bundle to Misao, who took it with a small bow. She invited them into her small room.

Izumi was the same age as Sayuri at seventeen, and she had her shoulder-length hair gathered in a ponytail. She was tall and willowy, moving about with a rather feline grace. She had a sister named Hikaru who was three years older than her who also worked there.

Sakura was Misao's age, and slightly taller than her. She wore her hair trimmed to just below her earlobes. She had a round face and a dimpled smile that Misao liked immediately. She was cheerful and chatty, like Sayuri, whereas Izumi spoke rarely, and had a quiet voice.

Izumi placed the small lamp that she had brought on Misao's shelf. She lit it, and then put the matches and a few candles beside it. Then she joined the other two on Misao's futon.

"So, how do you like it here so far?" Sakura asked Misao.

"It's great! I'm really having fun," Misao replied enthusiastically, "And I'm really glad to have met you guys."

"That's good," Izumi commented quietly, "Hikaru said she and the others would come in as well. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not! I came here alone all the way from Kyoto and I'm glad for company." Misao assured her with a laugh. As if on cue, footsteps and laughter approached the door.

"Here they are." Izumi smiled, "Shall we let them in?"

Misao nodded with a grin and Sakura called out, "Come on in guys! We've been waiting!"

The door slid open to admit Sayuri, Hikaru and Miyoko. Sayuri had a tray with tea on it, which she set on the floor by the futon. Hikaru came in with a few blankets in her arms, and Miyoko closed the door. Hikaru was tall and slender like her sister, and her hair was almost as long as Misao's and braided over one shoulder. She spoke little more than Izumi did.

Miyoko was eighteen and her dark brown hair was held back from her face by little silver pins. She was the daughter of a city official, but preferred living among the common people more. Her eyes were slightly tilted upwards and she had thin, severe lips. She was the most intelligent of them all, as her parents had insisted on a good education for her.

After Sayuri had handed out cups of tea to everybody, they settled down with the blankets or on the futon and sipped their tea silently.

"It's been a while since we've had a gathering like this hasn't it?" Sakura finally said. The other murmured their agreement.

"Just out of curiosity, Miyoko," Misao inquired casually, "How many languages do you know?"

"Japanese, English, Chinese, and German," Miyoko replied rather absently.

"That's three foreign languages, Miyo-chan," Sayuri commented with a laugh, "She asked you how many."

"Oh, I forgot Spanish," Miyoko sounded as if she hadn't been paying attention at all, "So that's four."

"Don't worry about her," Izumi said when the laughter quieted down, "She has this obsession with one of the local boys and she's always thinking about him now."

Miyoko blushed and replied hotly, "I am not always thinking about him, and I am definitely not obsessed."

"If we had a mirror in here, the sight of your face would prove you wrong." Izumi shot back.

Sakura listened with interest; she was famous for gossiping. "Who is it, Miyo-chan? Go on, tell us."

Miyo blushed furiously and whispered, "S-s-anosuke."

Misao burst out in laughter as the others stared at her. "Sagara Sanosuke?" She asked the thoroughly confused Miyoko.

The other girl's eyes widened, "Yes, you know him?"

Misao started laughing again, but Hikaru placed a hand on her arm and reprimanded her, "If you don't quiet down, you will wake everybody in the house!"

Misao wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes I know him," she told Miyoko, "We get along ok, but sometimes he really _is_ a stupid rooster-head."

"Never!" Miyoko returned indignantly, "He is a brave fighter and I think he is the strongest man in the world!"

The others all put in their comments on how foolish Miyo-chan was being, but Misao remained silent. _The strongest man in the world, huh? Aoshi-sama…._Her heart clenched at the familiar thought, and she tried to push away the tears.

"Is something wrong?" Sayuri's gentle voice brought Misao out of her daze. "Are you alright?"

Misao looked around at the concerned faces of her new friends and smiled weakly. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a bit…homesick." She thought she sounded kind of lame, but the others didn't seem to find anything wrong with it.

"It'll get better," Sakura said sympathetically. "Then again, we all live pretty close to here so we wouldn't really know."

Hikaru shook her head, "Izumi and I are from Osaka. But we live here now. Our father brought us here when we were younger, but he was killed by a gang. We came looking for work and Kazuko-san let us stay here. We met Sayuri, and we've been here ever since."

"Oh, I see," Misao said awkwardly, not sure how to respond to this.

"It's alright," Izumi assured her, "Father was a drunkard and a gambler. He never cared for us much, and mother died soon after I was born. We've had a much better life since we came here."

They sat in silence for a bit, and then Sakura said, "It's getting kind of late. We all have to be up with the sun tomorrow so let's get some sleep."

"I'll bring the cups back down." Hikaru offered, picking up the tray.

"Whose blankets are these?" Miyoko asked, "I'll help bring them back to the rooms."

"One is mine, one is Hikaru's, and the other one is a spare." Izumi told her. "I'll help you." The two of them left the room with the blankets around their shoulders.

"We should go and let Misao sleep," Sakura pointed out, standing and heading toward the door that Izumi and Miyoko had left open.

"I'll be right there." Sayuri replied, "You go on ahead. Good night."

"Good night!" Sakura disappeared down the hall without closing the door.

Sayuri studied Misao for a while, and then said, "If there is anything you want to talk about, I'll be here ok?"

Misao nodded, "Ok, thanks."

"Well, I'd better go. Do you want me to wake you up tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Good night."

"You too."

A/N: Mmmm gossiping girls. ) isn't that cute? Sano has an admirer. Heheh…they don't become a couple though, so don't worry, all of you SanoXMegumi fans. But um that's all. I take all the blame for the delayed update. Everybody can hate me and continue to love my editor RoseKurama1 actually, this is sort of a filler chapter. Teehee… updates will be soon because summer started and we'll all have more time, yes? Bwahaha….except you people living on the opposite hemisphere from me (like argentina) might be not having holidays. Ah well.

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin storyline and characters belong to Watsuki-san. Standard disclaimers apply


	7. Sharing the Secret

**xxX Heartless You XxxChapter 7**

The next few days passed quickly for Misao. She fell into the routine easily, helped by her new friends. She was comfortable in this new place, surrounded by friends and welcomed into a warm home.

Misao was outside doing some laundry about a week after she had arrived at the inn. She realized that the whole time she had been here she had been to busy getting used to things that she had spent almost no time looking for Aoshi.

_I wonder if I will really find him. Maybe this is just useless. Maybe he isn't even here. Maybe-----maybe he really _is _dead._

She pushed the thoughts away firmly, and continued her washing. She worked methodically, not really thinking about the wet cloth in her hands. Her mind wandered to the Aoiya and her adopted family. A bout of homesickness swept over her and she sighed softly.

"Hey, what's with the sighing?" Sayuri's voice brought her back to reality. "Are you alright?"

Misao looked at the other girl. Sayuri was pretty, her hair was up in a bun and she was dressed in a light blue kimono, as was the uniform for waitresses. Wisps of hair blew about her face, and a bit of makeup illuminated her soft grey eyes. Her shapely figure was accented by her snug-fitting clothes, and Misao felt a guilty little pang of envy for her friend. No wonder there were so many young men that came to eat in the dining room of the inn, in hopes that Sayuri would notice them.

"I'm fine." Misao said, returning to the laundry. Sayuri came to kneel beside her, and watched silently for a while.

"I'm supposed to tell you that it's time for you to eat lunch."

"Oh?" Misao didn't pause in her work, "I'll be done really soon."

Sayuri didn't reply to that. A cat walked across the yard, stalking a sparrow. It pounced with a hiss, and the sparrow flew away. The cat turned and walked back to the house.

"Sayuri?" Misao broke the silence, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"I'll tell you why I am here. I just didn't want to tell the others, in case they worry about me, or in case they were asked. I don't want to be found and brought back home." Misao began. She went on to tell Sayuri briefly about the Oniwabanshuu, then about Aoshi. She was almost in tears when she came to the end of her story.

"Oh, Misao," Sayuri hugged her, "I'm glad you told me. You should not be keeping these things inside."

Misao nodded, "Yes but, I feel like I'm chasing after a fantasy. Like that cat chasing after the sparrow, every time I get close, it flies away. And then I have to go chasing after it again."

She had finished all the laundry without realizing it.

"So you're just here looking for him?" Sayuri asked to confirm. Misao nodded. "By the way, how do you know Sanosuke?"

"I met his friend, Kenshin, when I was looking for Aoshi-sama the first time. Then I got to know all of them a bit later."

"I see. Well, maybe you can help Miyoko out then." Sayuri suggested with a wink.

"I don't think so," Misao said, laughing, "I'm trying not to be found, remember?"

"Lunchtime, Misao!" Sakura called from the door, "Sayuri get back in here; there are a bunch of guys waiting for you!"

"Alright then, I'll see you later Misao." Sayuri got up and headed in after Sakura. "I'm in the kitchen this afternoon with you, so we can talk then."

"Ok, later," Misao answered, standing too. She stretched her arms and stared into space for a moment. Then the complaints of her stomach reminded her that she hadn't eaten since dawn.

"Misao!" Miyoko came out of the house, "Your lunch is getting cold! I'll finish up for you here; you go inside and eat."

"Thanks," Misao hurried inside.

xxxx

Sometime in the late afternoon, Misao and Sayuri were alone in the kitchen. Sayuri was washing dishes and Misao was cutting vegetables. Both of them worked in silence, unsure of what to say to each other. After their conversation earlier, they had been feeling rather awkward.

"Sayuri?" Misao finally spoke, "When's your birthday?"

The other girl looked up and replied, "April. In the springtime. When's yours?"

"November."

"That's coming up soon isn't it?"

"Yeah, this year's gone by pretty fast. Then I'll be the same age as you until April!" They both laughed and the mood lifted.

"Misao, do you think you could tell me how Aoshi-san looks?" Sayuri suggested, "I thought maybe I could help you look for him."

Misao didn't reply.

"I mean, you don't have to tell me, I was just wondering, you know---"

"Sure, I think that would be nice. Besides, I'm glad there somebody I can confide in and all." Misao broke in. She proceeded to tell Sayuri about the man she had loved all her life.

The other girl listened carefully, asking for details when necessary. Misao let her words flow freely, something she hadn't done for a long while. She ended up telling Sayuri about Hannya too, and the other members of the Oniwabanshuu, both alive and dead.

That afternoon, the two friends grew closer as they shared laughter and even tears. Misao recalled the times she had spent with her friends in her childhood and the sorrow when they had left her. Then she spoke of her experiences from her journey searching for Aoshi-sama. These were bittersweet recollections, but they seemed so long ago even thought she knew they were not.

Before she knew it, evening had come. Misao turned when the door slid open and Miyoko came in, followed by Hikaru.

"You guys are done for the night." Miyoko told them, "Your dinners are in the back room." Misao finished washing her hands and followed Sayuri out of the kitchen, flicking water in Miyoko's face as she passed.

"Hey!"

Misao grinned over her shoulder and fled the room before Miyoko could retaliate.

xxxx

"Sayuri?" Misao stood at her friend's door that night, her ninja senses heightened to accommodate the darkness.

"I'm here, come in."

Misao pushed the door open and entered, closing it behind her. Sayuri was seated at the small table. A fragment of a mirror hung lopsidedly on the wall and the girl was brushing her hair in front of it.

"Something wrong, Misao?" The brush flowed through her hair, highlighted blue in the lamplight.

Misao plopped herself down on the futon and answered, "No. I just wanted to talk to somebody. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not," Sayuri assured her, "I was planning on going over to see you anyways."

"Oh ok."

Sayuri put her brush away in a little box and joined Misao on the futon.

"The day after tomorrow is Kazuko-san's birthday. As a tradition, she lets us have a day off. What do you say we go and snoop around and see what we come up with?"

"Huh?"

"I know you're anxious to look for your Aoshi-sama. We can go buy a gift for Kazuko-san tomorrow night, if I can persuade Izumi to cover for us. That leaves the next day mostly free to look right?"

Misao's heart jumped with excitement. Finally, she would have a chance to do what she had come to do.

"Sounds good. Thanks a lot."

"Not a problem."

They made a few plans and Sayuri told Misao about some of her favorite shops in the market. They discuss what they should get for Kazuko-san and how much money they would spend. Misao had gathered quite a few coins from serving tables so she would be able to contribute some.

"Are you excited, Misao?" Sayuri asked when the topic inevitably came back to Aoshi.

"Of course I am! I can't believe I have been this fortunate so far." Misao replied happily. Then she thought for a moment and said, "Do you think I should contact my family in Kyoto? I have been gone for a while, and…well…"

"Sure! I think if you tell them that you're ok, they won't come looking for you. You're an adult now, for goodness sake, I know you can take care of yourself just fine. I mean, you got this far, didn't you?" Sayuri's voice was confident and reassuring.

Misao nodded mutely, still thinking, and gave her friend a warm smile. She would find a way to send a message back to Kyoto the day after tomorrow. She really couldn't bear having her loved ones worry about her.

_Did Aoshi-sama ever worry? All those times I worried about him, I was fully aware of the fact that he could fend for himself. But now, I am only worried that he won't return. Every man has his limits…_

Misao sighed softly. When Sayuri asked her what was wrong, she wearily told her everything. She felt like she had fallen into a safe haven, where she could confide in somebody close to her and where she felt secure.

A huge yawn cracked Misao's jaw, as she stood up to leave. They had been talking for a long time, and Misao needed to sleep.

"Thanks again, Sayuri," She said tiredly as she headed for the door. Yawning again, she turned around and gave the other girl a little wave before stepping out into the dark hallway.

xxxx

A/N: Hurray! Another chapter up, and something's actually starting to brew up in this little plotline. Hope you all liked it, please review, stay tuned for more. Toodles!

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin storyline and characters belong to Watsuki-san. Standard disclaimers apply


	8. Searching and Planning

**xxX Heartless You XxxChapter 8**

"Misao-chaaaaaaan!"

Misao shot up from her futon, scowling at the intrusion. The sun was up already, which meant it was later than her usual waking-up time. Rubbing her eyes, she yawned.

"Misaooooooo! It's our day off, it's our day off! Hurry up!"

The drowsy girl struggled out of bed and opened the door for a boisterous Sakura. The short-haired girl had been dancing with excitement all of yesterday night and she obviously was excited to spend the day in freedom.

"Hai, hai…" Misao let her friend bounce into the room as she closed the door again. She glanced at her reflection in the chunk of mirror that Izumi had presented her with the day before and groaned.

There was now a table on the opposite wall from the shelf in her room, accompanied by a chair. A washbasin and a pitcher of water sat there, along with a hairbrush and a small towel. Misao splashed some water onto her face and rubbed it off with the towel, laying it over the back of the chair when she was done.

"Come on, Misao! Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up!" Sakura was bouncing up and down all around the room now.

"Ok, ok…" Misao grabbed her hairbrush, pulled her braid loose, and began brushing her hair. "Is Kazuko-san up yet?"

"Nope, we told her to sleep in a bit since the place is closed. Besides, everybody else has to be up before her surprise party can begin right?" Sakura flounced over to the window and yanked it open.

"Hey! I'm not dressed yet!"

"Oops sorry…"

xxx

When Misao was ready, she and Sakura joined the others in the dining room of the inn. Flowers had been hung up everywhere and the presents for Kazuko were laid out on one of the tables.

Everybody was wearing her best except Misao, who was dressed in her Oniwabanshuu uniform. The night before, she had explained to Sayuri that it was because she wanted to remind herself who she really was.

"Ohayo, Misao-chan!" The other girl chorused when she entered.

"I hope Sakura wasn't too hyper," Sayuri said with a laugh, "Are you ready, Misao?"

"Yep, I'm good!"

Izumi stood up from her place at a table. "I'll go wake up Kazuko-san, ok?" She gave them all a wink, and then headed out the door.

xxx

"Ok, Misao, where to now?"

Misao stood outside on the street with Sayuri. They had left Kazuko-san's birthday party as early as possible, and were now ready to search for Aoshi. Misao's mind was working furiously, and she answered Sayuri's question with a shrug.

They strolled leisurely down the street, Sayuri greeting people she knew as they passed. It was clear how popular the young woman was in this part of the city.

"I think we should maybe check around bookstores and such. He likes to read a lot." Misao finally said. They passed a little shop where an old man was serving people various kinds of tea.

"I'll be right back." Misao ducked into the shop and sauntered up to the old man.

Sayuri watched from the door as Misao casually inquired about a tall man who liked certain kinds of green tea. The old man shook his head a few times, and then Misao thanked him and pressed a coin into his hand.

"Oh well," Misao joined Sayuri outside and they kept walking. "After the bookstores, I would say we look in small restaurants. Especially places where there is tea. "

Sayuri nodded, "I remember what you told me about him not drinking sake and all. There's a bookstore up ahead. You go there. I'll check in the shop across the street."

They passed a couple of hours that way, splitting up and searching shops, and then meeting up again to discuss. Misao's excitement faded bit by bit as the day wore on and neither she nor Sayuri had found anything about Aoshi.

"Hey, Misao, let's take a break, ok?" Sayuri finally caught up to Misao who had been mindlessly trotting down the street.

"Huh?"

"I said, let's take a break!" Sayuri exclaimed exasperatedly. "We've been looking all morning. Come on, there was a nice little restaurant back there that I looked in just now. We'll go eat lunch there, ok?"

Misao didn't respond, but allowed her friend to pull her back down the street. Her stomach began to complain and she sighed. She kept pace with Sayuri and they reached the little restaurant.

"Welcome, welcome!" A woman in her late forties greeted them when they entered. "Oh! Sayuri-chan!"

"Higurashi-san." Sayuri bowed respectfully and Misao followed her example. She marveled at how many people knew Sayuri around the city. She wondered briefly if Kenshin and the others did too.

"Please sit down, young ladies." Higurashi-san showed the two of them to a quieter table in the busy room. On their way there, Sayuri was greeted by a group of young men. They tried to grab her arm as she passed, but she moved to stand on the other side of Misao and they all muttered their disappointment.

When they were seated at a table, Misao began to laugh.

"Sayuri, you're really popular aren't you?"

Sayuri blushed and nodded. "I guess it's because of grandmother's business and all."

Misao's laughter subsided slightly when Higurashi-san brought them steaming cups of tea. "I'm kinda jealous of you, Sayuri. I hate to say that though." Misao admitted to her friend quietly when the woman had gone. "You're pretty and people like you. I'm sure that when the time comes, you'll have no problem finding a man you love."

"You're pretty too, Misao." Sayuri said quickly, blushing furiously, "And you have already found a man you love."

"Yes but he doesn't love me."

They fell silent again. Higurashi brought them food, and Sayuri began to eat after she thanked the woman.

"Hey, we didn't even order this," Misao said.

":I know," Sayuri replied around a mouthful of rice, "Higurashi-san always gives me free meals. She and Mother were childhood friends."

"Oh."

Misao ate slowly, thinking about Aoshi. Her memories were racing through her head faster than she could savor them, leaving her with a sense of loss.

"Misao, concentrate on eating," Sayuri reprimanded her gently. She grabbed Misao's hand and guided the chopsticks in it to the bowl of rice in front of her. "We'll keep looking as soon as we're done."

Xxxx

That night, the two of them returned to the inn tired and hungry. Misao had not allowed any time for dinner, and Sayuri had finally had to drag her back toward the inn.

"You're back late, girls!" Kazuko called to them as they came in wearily through the back door. She ushered them to a table in the dining room and disappeared into the kitchen.

Izumi came out with cups of tea for them as the smell of food teased their noses.

"Where were you?" Izumi set the tea down before them and seated herself across the table. "You look like you've been running all over the city!"

When neither of them replied, she lowered her voice and asked, "Something secret maybe?"

Sayuri opened her mouth to say something, but Misao shook her head. She studied Izumi for a moment, thinking over her own opinion of the girl, and then said, "I'll tell you later. Both of you come to my room tonight?"

"Ok."

"Sure."

They sat in silence for a while. Kazuko came in with a tray of food, followed by Hikaru with another tray.

"Here's your supper," Kazuko announced cheerily, setting her tray in front of Misao. Hikaru placed the tray she was carrying in front of Sayuri and gave them both a smile.

"Thanks, Grandma." Sayuri mumbled as she started to eat. Misao followed suit and closed her eyes at the delicious food in her mouth. For the first time that day, she let her mind slow down as she thought about nothing but the taste of Kazuko-san's cooking.

When they had finished, Sayuri and Misao brought their trays back to the kitchen where Hikaru washed them. Bidding their friend good night, they headed back to their respective rooms.

Misao changed into her light blue sleeping robes and studied herself in her piece of mirror. Her eyes looked less lively than they had before, and she had grown thinner. She sighed and turned away.

"Misao-chan?" Her door slid open and Izumi came in, followed by a yawning Sayuri. They settled themselves down on the futon, where Misao joined them.

"So what is this all about?" Izumi began.

Misao told her what she had told Sayuri and other girl occasionally added her own comments. Izumi listened silently through the whole thing.

"You are brave, Misao." Izumi commented quietly, "Do you want some help?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"I'll look around too. I'll let you know if anything comes up ok?" The tall girl rose from the futon and headed towards the door. "I'll be going now. You two take your time." She closed the door silently behind her.

Misao sat staring at the door for a long time.

"Don't worry; she'll keep your secret." Sayuri assured her, "And I'm sure she'll be able to help us a lot." Misao nodded. She was too tired for any more conversation.

After a moment of silence, Sayuri felt Misao suddenly lean against her. She looked down and saw that her new friend was asleep already, a strangely melancholy look on her face.

_She always seemed so strong in the daylight._ Sayuri thought. _But when she's asleep, I can tell what this has done to her. I hope she'll be happier when her birthday comes around. I'll have this all planned out by then._

Sayuri smiled slightly at the plan she had for Misao and settled herself into a more comfortable position. All she wanted was to help her new friend smile once more. She closed her eyes and slept.

xxx

A/N: Here you go…Come on, people review or I'll lose hope. –sighs- I hope this chapter was okay, I didn't really like it all that much when I wrote it, but that's okay. REVIEW! Pleeeeease. T.T

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin storyline and characters belong to Watsuki-san. Standard disclaimers apply


	9. Old Friends

**xxX Heartless You XxxChapter 9**

Misao woke up to a furious banging on the door. Sitting up, she winced at the pain in her neck from having slept in a bad position, and then realized that she and Sayuri had fallen sleep last night.

Nudging Sayuri awake, she called out, "We're coming!"

"You'd better be, or you'll be in trouble!" Sakura's voice returned from beyond the doorway. Misao heard her footsteps retreating down the hall.

"Morning," Sayuri mumbled sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

Misao grinned and returned the greeting. The two girls got up and Sayuri returned to her room.

xxx

"You're serving up front with Sayuri and Miyoko this afternoon," Hikaru told Misao over lunch. "Or rather, you're supposed to be. We haven't seen Sayuri all day! She told us to keep it quiet for a bit and not ask where she was going." Hikaru shrugged and brought her empty rice bowl back to the kitchen.

Misao hurriedly finished up and followed suit. _I wonder where she is. Maybe she is searching for---no, that can't be it. She has no obligation to do that for me._

Misao went to change into her uniform and put her hair up carefully in front of her mirror fragment. Then she hurried down the hall back to the dining room, still tying on her apron.

She was able to forget about Sayuri as she was swept up in the busy flow of work. She smiled brightly and served the customers their food. They were already getting to know her, with her genki attitude and her ever-cheerful mood. Many of them asked for Misao-chan when they could not find Sayuri.

Misao whirled around the small restaurant, her worries forgotten until she met Izumi's eyes. The tall girl was serving in Sayuri's place and she had a look in her eyes that matched Misao's own thoughts. Both girls glanced toward the door frequently, as if they were expecting Sayuri to come in any moment.

xxx

Sayuri returned that evening looking pleased with herself. She told them all that she had been out with a few boys from the nearby neighborhoods and she had had fun. Misao and Izumi exchanged a look at that, but neither said anything more.

The next few days, Sayuri remained in the restaurant and inn, helping out as if nothing had happened. Misao found herself wondering whether there had been anything to worry about at all. But then she noticed that on some nights, Sayuri was not in her room. She had gone over to look for her a few times, and her well-trained ninja senses could tell that the room was clearly empty. She told herself that it was no business of hers, but something felt wrong.

In the mornings, Sakura came to wake her up, instead of Sayuri. Misao asked the short-haired girl about it once, but she had shrugged and said that Sayuri always seemed tired lately.

Misao went about her usual duties day after day, trying to discern what it was that Sayuri was up to. Hikaru came around to remind her that her birthday was coming up in a few weeks, and asked her what she wanted as a gift. Misao laughed it off and said that friendship was all she wanted.

Two weeks before her birthday, Izumi began disappearing as well as Sayuri. Misao had stayed up a few nights checking their rooms every so often, and they had returned together past midnight. She frowned to herself and returned to her room to sleep, albeit fitfully.

Miyoko asked her what she wanted for her birthday, and she gave her the same reply as she had given Hikaru. _Maybe they are just planning something for my birthday,_ she thought, _but then again, it shouldn't be _that_ complicated. _

xxx

The week before her birthday, a letter came, brought by a young boy who lived a few doors down. Misao thanked him and fetched a piece of candy for him, then retreated to the privacy of the garden to read it.

_Dear Misao-chan,_

_We received your letter a few weeks ago. Everybody is relieved that you are safe. Please take care of yourself! Oh, and Happy Birthday! There is a present waiting for you at home. Please return soon._

_Okina_

Misao smiled and went back inside. She tucked the letter into her pack, right under the kimono. Then she hurried back to work in the kitchen before anybody came looking for her.

Xxx

Misao had been feeling lonely. The other girls were whispering a lot, and even though most of what her well-trained ears caught had been about her birthday, it still meant that they were guarded and secretive around her. Sayuri was out every night now, and half the time Izumi went with her. Misao missed the nighttime gatherings they used to have and she always slept fitfully.

After thinking it through countless times, she decided she would go visit Kenshin and the others. Misao relayed her plans to Izumi when they were gulping down breakfast one morning.

"I figured that since the guys back in Kyoto don't mind my being here," Misao concluded after telling Izumi about the letter from home, "I might as well go and see them. Maybe Aoshi-sama has been in touch with them too."

"That sounds like a plan," Izumi agreed quietly, "I'll tell Kazuko-san the two of us are going out to the markets today alright? Then I can do the shopping and you can go see your friends."

"Thanks, Izumi."

xxx

Misao was wearing her kunoichi outfit again, while Izumi had remained wearing her restaurant uniform. The two of them walked out of the back door together with baskets. Misao felt happy now, and Izumi was glad for her.

"Ok, here's where we split up, right?" Misao told Izumi when they had walked part of the way into the busier part of the city.

"I guess so," Izumi replied, barely audible over the chatter of the people around them, "I'm going this way. I'll meet you back here after lunch ok?"

"Sounds good."

Misao waved to her friend and disappeared into the crowd. Humming, she darted through the throngs of people and made her way toward the Kamiya Dojo.

Her memory served her well, as the complex of buildings came into view. She smiled when she saw a familiar figure coming down the street in the opposite direction.

"Hey! Rooster-head!"

Sanosuke looked up and saw the petite girl waving at him, her long braid swaying with her movements. He waved back and met her at the front door.

"What are you doing here, Weasel?"

Misao groaned, "Don't call me that!"

Sano shrugged and patted her head. She had grown, but not that much.

"Come on inside," He opened the door for her and gestured for her to go in. "I'm sure the others will be glad to see you."

Misao thanked him and skipped beside him all the way inside.

"Misao-chan!" Kaoru came outside and hurried to greet her friend.

The two girls hugged and laughed, as Kenshin and Yahiko joined them outside.

"Himura!" Misao pulled away from Kaoru to face Kenshin. "How have you guys been doing?"

"We're getting along fine, Misao-dono," Kenshin replied with his rurouni smile. Misao was so glad to be among people she knew that she even hugged Yahiko. Kenshin suggested they all go inside, and he served them tea.

When they were all seated, they had a small conversation about trivial things. Yahiko managed to gulp down his steaming tea and excused himself. With a wave for Misao, he fled the room.

"Don't worry about him," Sano told Misao when she shot a questioning glance at the door Yahiko had left half-open. "He's been out a lot lately, probably with that Tsubame girl."

"I see," Misao laughed, "They're coming along ok aren't they?"

"Better than ok…" Sano replied. "I'm even getting a bit jealous."

Everybody chuckled at that. Then Kenshin refilled everybody's cups, and asked Misao to tell them why she was here.

Taking a deep breath, she began. She began from the conversation with Jiya and her old diary entries, things she had not told Sayuri and Izumi. Then she gave them a brief description of her journey here, since she didn't really have memories of that. She went on to tell them about Kazuko-san and Sayuri, their inn and restaurant, and the other girls she met. Then she spoke of her doubts and fears and about Aoshi.

They all listened patiently, Kenshin occasionally pouring more tea. Misao finished speaking in tears, unable to hold it all in anymore.

"It's ok, you're with us now," Kaoru crooned, her arms around Misao. "You can come see us any time you want."

Misao nodded with a wan smile on her face. "Thanks, guys. I'll come around more often from now on, I promise."

"Sounds good," Kenshin told her, "We'll be waiting for you ok?"

"Yeah we're always here for you, don't forget that Weasel." Sano put in, earning himself a smack on the head. Misao was definitely looking happier now.

"Hey, Misao, your birthday _is _coming up soon," Kaoru piped up, "Which day is it, exactly?"

"Day after tomorrow."

"Come over for dinner then," Kenshin said with a smile, "I'll help cook."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kaoru shot Kenshin a suspicious look.

Kenshin put on his innocent rurouni face and gave Kaoru a big grin, "Nothing, nothing…"

Misao laughed with them and a bit of warmth came into her heart. She stayed for lunch and slowly felt herself relax in the company of her old friends. They talked about how her family was doing back in Kyoto and the burden on her heart grew lighter. Coming here was a good idea.

Suddenly, Misao remembered that she had to meet Izumi back at the markets.

"I have to go now," she announced, heading for the door, "You don't have to show me out, I know the way. Thanks for everything."

Kenshin showed her out anyway, and they finished the conversation they were having about Yahiko and Tsubame. Misao left with a wave, still laughing. All but skipping back down the road the way she came, she thanked the heavens for blessing her with friends like these.

xxx

"Sayuri," Misao addressed the other girl over supper that night, "Do you think your grandmother will mind if I go out for dinner the night after tomorrow? It's my birthday and some of my friends wanted to get together with me."

"She won't mind. Sakura went home all day on her birthday last year."

"Ok, thanks. I'll go tell her after I'm done."

After another moment of silence, Sayuri spoke up, "Speaking of your birthday, Misao, do you want your present today?"

"Huh?"

"I've been preparing a really special present for you the past couple of weeks. I would have told you earlier, but I wanted to be sure that it was worked out perfectly before I did." Sayuri explained quickly, "It's partially from Izumi too. She was helping me lately. Sorry if it seemed like we've been avoiding you or anything."

Misao grinned,"I don't mind. Thanks in advance!" She shoved the last of her rice into her mouth and left for the kitchen. _So it _is_ a present. But what could it be?_ She pushed foolish hopes firmly out of her head and began to help Hikaru wash dishes.

xxx

A/N: Finally……gomenasaiiii –dodges flying debris- my editor's been busy lately and I didn't want to bother her with this. Hopefully there aren't too many mistakes and um…I'll update again soon I PROMISE.

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin storyline and characters belong to Watsuki-san. Standard disclaimers apply


	10. Birthday Present

**xxX Heartless You XxxChapter 10**

"Misao, you're still awake aren't you?"

Misao snapped out of her daze and blinked.

"Misao?"

Sayuri's voice. Misao was tired and her mind felt as though it had been filled with fuzz. "Come in."

Sayuri pushed the door open and came in, followed by Izumi. They joined Misao on her futon and Sayuri handed her a piece of paper.

"This is for you. Open it and see. Then we'll tell you about the rest of your gift." Sayuri said.

Misao unfolded the piece of paper carefully, and another one fell out. She picked that smaller scrap up and laid it on her knee while she scanned the first one quickly. It appeared to be a set of directions to get to someplace, written in Sayuri's neat, immaculate hand. A puzzled frown passed over Misao's face as she put down the directions and picked up the other sheet.

Her heart nearly stopped.

_Misao,_

_Forgive me for not returning to you. I apologize for making you worry once more, but this is something I had to do. I could not face returning home just yet. Please accept this explanation, even though I know it is nowhere near enough. I will return in time, when I have found my peace._

_Aoshi_

Misao's fingers trembled and the piece of paper fluttered to the ground. Pent up emotion inside her heart gathered and spilled to the surface as her tears spilled onto her cheeks.

"Misao!" Sayuri and Izumi moved to sit on either side of her, Sayuri's arms going around her thin shoulders. "I thought you would be happy! I'm so sorry."

Misao shook her head. "I _am_ happy. I…don't know why I'm crying. Oh, Sayuri, I've missed him for so long. I've been worried for so long. I guess I'm just relieved."

"Oh, it's alright then. After you calm down a bit, we'll tell you about the rest of it." The three of them sat there silently for a long while. Then Misao took a deep breath and urged Sayuri to tell her what she was going to tell her.

"Well, we've been in touch with Aoshi-san for a few weeks---"

Misao gaped at her, "You didn't tell me?"

"Let me finish, Misao." Sayuri said quickly, "I wanted it to be worked out before I told you. What if he didn't want to meet you at all? What if he would say something that would hurt you badly? I didn't want you to be hurt or anything, so I just talked to him a bit first."

Somewhat abated, Misao let Sayuri tell her about how they had been meeting Aoshi and talking to him. They had apparently also been following him and asking around in the places he had been. He was not going anywhere near the red-light district, he was still drinking nothing but tea, and there were no unsavory characters around him.

"You just went and checked him out for me?" Misao asked, incredulous that they would go to such an extent to help her.

"Of course!" Izumi exclaimed, "We thought that if you went all this way—and alone too—you must have wanted to find him very much. We saw how hurt you had been, and how this all affected you. We just wanted to help you see that your efforts were not in vain. "

Misao's eyes filled with gratitude at this, and she gave each of her friends a hug. Leaning her head back against the wall, she took in all this new information carefully and closed her eyes.

Sayuri nudged her gently, "Don't fall asleep yet! We haven't gotten to the good part yet." Misao opened her eyes and gave her a sheepish grin.

"He agreed to let you go and see him," Izumi told her in her quiet voice. "That's what this is for." She held up the directions in front of Misao's face, "We told him that you would go on your birthday when you have a day off, which is the day after tomorrow."

"Really?" Misao could only stare once more.

"Yes, really," Sayuri assured her gently, "We'll help you get ready. I already told grandma that you will be gone the whole day visiting your friends here." She continued to discuss how Misao should look, what image she should present, and when she should go.

Misao laughed and held her hands up in defense. "Wait! I'm still busy trying to take this all in!" The other two laughed with her and then she said in a more serious voice, "Do you really think this will work?"

"Of course! I wouldn't have brought it up if I didn't." Sayuri assured her, "Now, moving on, do you have any good clothes with you? Izumi says she can get Hikaru to do your hair for you and…"

Misao showed them her kimono, even though it was rather wrinkled and in bad shape. She also showed them the hairpin, which they fussed over for a long time, telling her how pretty it was and how lucky she was.

"Don't worry about the kimono; I'll have it fixed up for you by then." Sayuri promised. "This butterfly will look amazing on you, and the sapphires are very beautiful."

Finally, all their plans were made. Sayuri took the wrapped up kimono with her when she left, leaving Misao with a rather undecided feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She was still unsure of this whole thing; it seemed too good to be true.

xxx

"Misao! Wake up, today's the big day!"

Misao was once again rudely wakened by her friends' voices. With a start, she realized that today was her birthday. Moreover, it was the day she was going to see Aoshi-sama!

"Come in," She called out groggily. Sakura came in with a package in her arms and the other girls trailed in after her. Hikaru was holding a small lacquered box, which she set on Misao's small table.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they chorused after Miyoko closed the door. Misao grinned widely before she yawned again. They all laughed and she gave them a sheepish look.

"Wash up, Misao. Then we can do your hair and put the kimono on for you." Sakura instructed rather briskly. Misao hurried to obey.

"Sit here." Hikaru said quietly when Misao had washed her face and finished brushing out her long hair.

Misao took her place in the chair and Hikaru opened the box. There was an assortment of combs and other things to be used on hair. Misao didn't even have time to ask, before Hikaru began to work on her hair. Misao closed her eyes, not knowing what to expect.

After a few minutes, she was told to look in her mirror. She stood up and gasped.

Looking back at her from the jagged fragment of a mirror was a beautiful young woman. Her hair was up in an elaborate bun and her bangs had been arranged just so. She could see the sapphire drops of the silver butterfly clip hanging, sparkling in the morning sunlight. Her face lit up with a bright smile as she turned to her friends.

"You look beautiful, Misao!" Sayuri exclaimed. "Anyways, now it's time for makeup!"

The other girls cheered enthusiastically. Hikaru's box also held various colors and brushes. Misao was instructed to close her eyes once more. She felt the light touch of Hikaru's brushes and little pads on her face. A mass of butterflies fluttered inside her stomach, eagerly trying to reach the silver one that sat atop her hair.

"There, you're done." Hikaru announced finally. Misao tentatively opened her eyes again.

Her jaw dropped open at the beauty she saw reflected back at her in the mirror. Never before had she really taken the initiative to make herself 'beautiful'. Ever since she was a child, raised by the Oniwabanshuu, her spirit had been wild and definitely unlike the other little girls. But now, she had discovered a whole new side of herself.

"Here's your kimono," Sayuri reminded her, "I got it all fixed up for you yesterday. We'll help you put it on."

About half an hour later, Kazuko came and knocked on the door. She was invited inside, and she found a thoroughly excited Misao standing amidst her friends.

She was wearing a kimono that was a beautiful, dark blue-green color. The silk was well made; the colors were so subtly blended together that when the girl moved, it looked as though it were a piece of a rippling ocean.

Silver vines with white flower buds trailed up her legs and bloomed into small white flowers above her obi. Misao was stunning.

"You look very elegant today, Misao-chan," Kazuko finally managed. "And happy birthday."

Misao was escorted down to the dining room where her special day was announced to all the early customers. There was scattered applause and a few catcalls. Misao blushed slightly and Sayuri led her out of the room.

"So, Misao, are you ready?" Sayuri and Izumi gathered close to her with conspiratorial looks on their faces. "Are you excited? Scared? Nervous?"

Misao didn't know how to reply. She shrugged her shoulders and slid the piece of paper with the directions on it out of her obi. Going over them quickly with Izumi, she took a deep breath.

"Thanks for everything, you two." Misao gave them a rather shy smile. Sayuri opened her mouth to say something, but Sakura ran up to them.

"This is for you! It's from me and Miyoko." She handed Misao a small bundle wrapped in soft cloth. "Open it!"

Misao obeyed, finding a necklace with a sapphire on it. It was cut into the shape of a flower. Izumi helped her put it on, and Sakura exclaimed over how pretty it looked with the kimono. Then she hurried back to the kitchen.

Miyoko presented Misao with a handkerchief that had the characters for 'Makimachi' embroidered on it. Misao tucked it into her obi and thanked her.

"Hikaru's present was the make-up and hair ok?" Izumi told her. "Now get going, he's waiting for you!"

Sayuri gave Misao a little push toward the door. "Good luck!"

xxx

Misao checked the directions on the piece of paper Sayuri and Izumi had given her, and confirmed that she was at the right place. She took a deep breath, which did nothing to calm her nerves, and knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" A familiar voice called from within.

Misao's breath caught at the nearness of his presence, and she gulped before answering, "It's me. Misao."

xxx

A/N: Here you go, next chapter. Slight cliffhanger, possibly? haha I suck Please review!

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin storyline and characters belong to Watsuki-san. Standard disclaimers apply


	11. Still So Far

**xxX Heartless You XxxChapter 11**

She returned to the inn late at night. Her conversation with Aoshi had been awkward and she had had difficulty staying cheerful. Finally, she had left, claiming to have duties back at the inn. His expression never changed, and she felt defeated. She had wandered through the streets and made her way to the Kamiya Dojo.

Dinner there was cheerful and happy, but no matter how nice it felt to be with her friends again, her smile kept slipping. Kaoru took a walk outside with her after dinner and they sat out on the porch talking.

_If I ever die, Misao, I'll be watching you from the stars too. Just like your parents. I promise. _ Misao had cast her gaze heavenward and Hannya's voice had come, unbidden, into her thoughts. Her tears had fallen without her knowing, until Kaoru pulled her into a warm embrace. Misao cried in her arms for a long time. Kenshin came out and left them cups of tea, retreating inside as soon as he had set them down beside Kaoru.

Reluctantly, she had left her friends to return to the inn. Now, she was walking numbly back to the building where the challenge to facing Sayuri and Izumi remained ahead of her.

The lights at the inn her mostly out, except some of the upstairs rooms where some of the guests were still up. _It's already this late? _Misao wondered to herself as she let herself in through the back door.

The lamp was already lit in her room and she went in to find Sayuri and Izumi seated on her futon.

"You're back!"

"How was it?"

"Are you alright? You look like you've been crying."

"What happened?"

Misao frowned and closed her eyes. Her mind didn't seem to be working fast enough to take in all of their questions so she just shook her head.

She let the two of them help her out of the kimono and into her sleeping gown. They undid her hair, brushing it out for her and she sat slumped in her chair. Sayuri folded up the kimono again and Izumi laid Misao's jewelry on her shelf. Misao sighed and began braiding her hair behind her.

"Ok, now tell us what happened."

Misao did, carefully leaving holes wherever needed and smoothing over the rough edges of her story. The others listened silently and when she had finished, she sighed softly again.

"Oh, it didn't go as well as we had thought then." Sayuri said in a rather disappointed voice. "I know you tried your best. We'll keep working at it ok? He has to acknowledge you sometime."

Izumi shook her head, "Be careful how you deal with this. He isn't the type of man who will let you bug him like that for too long."

"Mmm…" Sayuri thought about it for a minute then shrugged. "We'll come up with something else together."

Misao let them finish talking as she snapped the clasp onto the end of her braid. Getting up, she walked over to the window and flung it open forcefully. The chilly night air hit her, sending a shock through her very bones. Opening her mouth, Misao sucked in the coldness.

Suddenly, Misao realized what was wrong with all this. She had come all the way to find a man that she loved but did not love her back. There was no way that he ever would love her, no matter what she or her friends did.

He had chosen a long time ago that he would have no more to do with her. Why else would he have left her all those years ago? He had given her no warning, but one morning he and his four companions just disappeared. No matter how much the young Misao cried, he hadn't come back.

So Misao cried. She couldn't bear the thought of having to stop loving him, but she knew it was useless to love him in the first place. She barely registered Sayuri hugging her and Izumi patting her arm. The night blurred into her tears and time flowed without moving past her unseeing eyes.

xxx

The next few weeks found Misao moving in a daze. She was in no shape to be serving customers so they sent her to the kitchen to wash dishes with the patient Hikaru. Misao remained there for a few days, until she had broken a few dishes and Kazuko told her to do the laundry.

Misao wordlessly accepted her new task and settled outside on the ground. The days were getting chilly with the onset of winter and frost shone on the ground early in the mornings.

Methodically, Misao washed the clothes and linens in her basket. Images of Aoshi were flashing through her head. She revived her childhood fantasies in her mind and lost herself in them. She was able to temporarily forget the turmoil that present thoughts of Aoshi brought to her heart.

Sayuri and Izumi continued disappearing at night and either one or both of them were always the ones who went to the market. Misao didn't care any more. She was sure that no matter what they did, he would never take notice of her. After all, he didn't even know Sayuri and Izumi that well. If Misao herself could not make him return home, they certainly had no hope of succeeding either.

The water made Misao's arms and fingers cold, but she hardly felt it. She was tired of having to deal with everything, and all she wanted was to go somewhere that she could forget about things. She needed to forget about him. She needed to get rid of the nagging doubt inside her heart and the old wounds he had given her.

_I'll go see Kaoru then. She'll know what to do._

xxx

That night, Misao changed into her Oniwabanshuu uniform and slipped out by means of her window. She had bought a thick traveling cloak for herself a few days ago when it had become chilly. Throwing the heavy cloth around her, she fastened the clasp below her chin and pulled the hood over her head, hiding her face.

She closed the window, but left a small crack for going back in. Then she ran on silent feet toward Kaoru's place. She had her kunai tucked into her sash, confident that she would be able to deal with any menace that walked the street that night.

She arrived breathless and unharmed at the front gate of the Kamiya Dojo. She found it open and let herself in. She knocked on the door of the building and a sleepy Kenshin came out to find her.

"Misao! What are you doing here so late?" he exclaimed ushering her inside. "Lucky thing Sano left the door open when he left, huh?" He continued to talk as Kaoru came out into the hall.

Once more, Misao spilled her troubles to her old friends over a cup of tea. Kenshin had a rather odd look on his face, but Misao was too tired to be able to decipher it. She didn't find it important so she didn't even bother to wonder. Kenshin had always been different from the rest of them, with his past experiences, so she put it out of her mind.

When she had finished speaking, the three of them sat in silence. Kenshin seemed to be trying to avoid Misao's eyes. The girl noticed this but said nothing. She had enough to worry about. Kaoru poured more tea for everybody as the night wore on.

"Hey everybody!" Sano burst into the room looking rather tipsy. "Havin' a party without me?" His speech was slurred and he was clearly drunk. He swayed on his feet and fell to the floor.

With a sigh, Kenshin got up and excused himself. He picked up Sano's limp form and dragged it out into the hall, presumably to his room.

The two girls were left alone and Kaoru reached out to take Misao's hand.

"Are you alright?" Kaoru's voice held the sympathy that it always did when she and Misao were talking about Aoshi.

Misao pulled her hand away gently and told her in a bleak voice, "No. You know I'm not."

Kaoru sighed, "Yeah…I was just wondering…"

"It's ok," Misao said in the same bleak voice, "You don't have to feel sorry for me. I'm used to it by now. But sometimes…I just wish things were different and he would just…I don't know…"

Kenshin came back with a quick apology. He took his place beside Kaoru and faced Misao. The strange expression on his face was hidden behind one of his rurouni smiles.

"Misao-dono, I have a question for you."

"Hm?"

"Megumi's a good friend of yours right?"

"Yeah, I like her. She's nice. Why?"

Kenshin paused and looked around the room randomly, still not meeting Misao's questioning gaze. "Well let's just say Megumi liked the person you like."

"She does?" Misao exclaimed incredulously. She was thoroughly confused now.

"No she doesn't. I'm just saying," Kenshin replied quickly, "Say, Megumi liked the person you liked, and they got together. Would you be mad even though her feelings matter too?"

Misao thought about it for a moment and said, "I don't think I would be mad…"

"Well I wouldn't be mad, because if it was my friend then I would be happy for them." Kenshin said in a rather satisfied voice.

After another moment, Misao told him quietly, "Yes, I think that's it. I might even find that as a good enough reason to stop liking him."

Kenshin nodded and drank some of his tea. Misao's mind was working very fast, trying to think of a reason why her friend would ask her a question like that. There was no logical explanation, unless…

"Why?" Misao finally said.

"Why what?"

"Why did you ask me that question?"

Kenshin met her gaze and studied her for a long time. "Somebody asked me that question. I just wanted to find out other people's opinions. You seemed a good choice, since you have a sort of experience."

Misao was not satisfied. "Who asked?"

"Yahiko," Kenshin replied a little too quickly, but Misao didn't catch it. "He was worried about Tsubame hanging out with some of the other boys in the neighborhood."

"I see."

xxx

Misao hurried through the darkened streets, her cloak flapping behind her. She crept back into her room and closed the window firmly. Changing into her light blue sleeping robe, she looked at herself in the mirror.

Her face was drawn and haggard, her cheekbones jutting out more sharply than she remembered. Darkness had pooled beneath her emerald eyes from the long hours of crying in the night. She did not recognize this frail little girl in the mirror any more than she had recognized the confident, beautiful young woman she had seen on her birthday.

Turning away from the mirror, she lay down on her futon and curled up in the blankets. _So many things have changed in such a short period of time,_ she thought, _and I still haven't accomplished anything but make myself feel terrible._ She rolled over to face the wall and fell into a fitful sleep.

xxx

A/N: -bursts into tears- I'm sorry, but that's what had to happen. –evilness brews- please review anyways and I might make it all better!

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin storyline and characters belong to Watsuki-san. Standard disclaimers apply


	12. Flowers in the Rain

**xxX Heartless You XxxChapter 12**

Misao woke up with a grim determination sitting in her heart like a rock. She would go and talk to him again. She feigned sick and told the kindly Kazuko that she was in no shape to work, the guilty twinge in her conscience overridden by resolve. She certainly looked diseased. The angles of her face looked even worse in the daylight and her body looked like a corpse when she changed.

After assuring Kazuko that she did not need any medication, just undisturbed sleep, she returned to her room. Pulling her cloak on and covering her face with the wide hood, she left through the back door. The other girls were still at breakfast and she went unnoticed.

It was raining lightly as Misao made her way through the streets. The sky was still grey with the coming of dawn and there were no people in the streets. Misao remembered the way to Aoshi's small house in the outskirts of the city without having to look at Izumi's paper.

By the time she reached his doorstep, her cloak was already sodden from walking in the rain and her clothes underneath were damp as well. The rain fell heavier now, and the wind was cold. She had developed a rather bad cough and her hands and feet were numb.

She drew her arm out of the folds of the cloak to knock and was seized by a fit of coughing. She doubled over, covering her mouth with the cloth of her sleeve to muffle the sound. When the coughing receded, she was out of breath and her chest hurt.

Straightening, she knocked twice on the door firmly. No answer. She knocked again louder. There she thought she heard footsteps but another fit of coughing had her half-kneeling. The door slid open and a hand rested on her shoulder.

She looked up and saw Aoshi crouched over her, a strange expression on his face. When she stopped coughing she looked up and gave him a weak smile. She helped her up and guided her into his house.

Nothing had changed since she was last here. A low table sat in the centre of the floor and a few books were piled on top of it. Misao took in the rest of the room wearily. Everything was neat and tidy, just like the man who lived there; immaculate and simple. Misao seated herself across from him at the table.

"I came to see you again," She told him in a voice that held none of the warmth or laughter it always had. "I wanted to ask you something."

"You should have waited until the rain stopped, Misao," He said in his quiet voice. Misao was surprised that he even cared. He got up and went into another room. Misao sat patiently and waited. After all, she had waited for so long; she could wait another few minutes.

Aoshi returned to the room with two cups of tea. He handed Misao one, which she took gratefully. Her fingers tingled with the sudden warmth and she couldn't help a small smile.

She studied his face, looking for something she might have missed the last time. His features were as stoic as they had ever been, but there was a softness in his eyes; a tenderness that Misao had never seen before.

"Will you be staying here much longer? Do you know?" Misao finally asked. She hadn't really wanted to ask him anything in particular, she just wanted to see him. Now, she didn't really have anything good to say.

"I will remain here as long as need be." He replied coolly. Misao sighed. This was no different from the conversation they had before.

"So, Sayuri and Izumi come to see you sometimes, don't they?" Misao could not think of anything else to say. Surprisingly, something inside her clicked when she made this casual statement. Thos nagging doubts about Kenshin's odd question the other night floated up into the light. Could it be possible that…?

Misao didn't hear Aoshi's reply to that because she was so deep in thought. She also missed his slight flinch when she mentioned the other girls. He spoke again and she shook the worries out of her mind.

"…going back?"

"Huh? Sorry I didn't catch that." Misao gave him a sheepish grin.

"I asked you whether you were considering returning to Kyoto." Misao's companion replied, impassive once more.

"Oh." Misao had, in truth, not considered going home at all. "No, not really."

Aoshi did not reply. After a moment of awkward silence, Misao began to cough again. She hunched over the table with her arm over her mouth, coughing uncontrollably. Aoshi came over and patted her back gently. When the coughing eased, she straightened and cleared her throat.

"You should go home. Back to the inn, I mean." He told her. Misao stared at him. "Go, as quickly as possible. Find a doctor, Misao, or you will be very sick."

Misao scowled at him. _He only wants to get rid of me, _she thought bitterly. _Fine. I'll leave. I'll go back to Kyoto when I'm well enough to travel and the weather gets better. He'll never have to see me again._

Standing up resolutely, she flung on her cloak, went to the door and let herself out. She closed it more firmly that she could have, but she was proud that she did not have to turn and look back.

The streets were still rather empty, but there were a few people hurrying from place to place under umbrellas, staying as close to the buildings as possible. Misao walked with a quick stride right down the centre of the street, earning her a few curious looks.

She looked up when she heard a few startled exclamations. The group of people talking was still too far away for Misao to hear their words. One of the figures separated itself from the group. It was a woman's figure, Misao could see through the blur of rain, curved in just the right places. She was carrying a white umbrella with a pink pattern that Misao could not discern from her distance. The woman with the umbrella ducked into a side alley and disappeared.

The group of people had dispersed by the time Misao reached the spot where they had been talking. She looked around but there was no trace of the woman. Then Misao caught sight of a purple iris on the ground. It had been thoroughly trampled but she could still identify it.

Shrugging, she hurried on down the street towards the inn. On her way, she passed a flower shop where a woman was muttering under her breath outside. There were purple irises on the ground there too. Misao's sharp ears were able to catch "---must be mad! Coming out in this weather to buy flowers for her new sweetheart. Bless the child…"

The woman bustled back into her shop once she had finished sweeping up the mess in the front. Misao was well on her way down the street by then.

xxx

A/N: I updated again x.x No, Aoshi's not gonna be with Megumi (that disturbs me thoroughly o.o) and um, well maybe after this chapter you will have figured something else out? -hint hint- Kenshin's a tricky little rurouni teehee, tricky tricky...poor Misao though o.o I would hate to be her in the upcoming chapters.

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin storyline and characters belong to Watsuki-san. Standard disclaimers apply


	13. Pink Umbrella

**xxX Heartless You XxxChapter 10**

Misao had returned to the inn and come in through the back door. She wanted to work. Routine was one of the things that would keep her from thinking too much. Washing dishes, cooking, laundry, making beds, or anything that would just keep her mind occupied.

She was sitting up on her futon, thinking about what she would tell Kazuko-san as an excuse for her to start her duties. Her cough had grown worse from her return trip through the rain. The memory of the young woman with the flowers and the umbrella was blazing in her mind. She could not stop wondering who it was, even though her suspicions were painfully probable.

"Misao, are you awake?" A soft voice called from the door. Misao mumbled a reply, and the door slid open. Izumi entered with an extra blanket over her arm and a tray of food.

"Here, drink some soup," Izumi offered, settling the blanket around Misao's shoulders, "Kazuko-san had it made just for you!" Misao accepted the bowl with a weak smile.

_Crash!_ The bowl shattered and the soup spilled all over the ground as Misao fell into another fit of coughing. Quickly, Izumi grabbed Misao's towel off the table and pressed it to the floor, sopping up the spilled liquid. She picked up the shards of the bowl gingerly and placed them all back onto the tray.

Misao's coughing had eased by the time Izumi finished her hurried cleaning. She looked up at her friend and their eyes met. Izumi's look of helpless sympathy collided suddenly with Misao's lost and injured gaze.

"Misao…" Izumi murmured. She looked as if she were about to say something else, but she looked away quickly. Picking up the tray and the sodden towel, she stood and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Misao's voice was hoarse from her coughing but there was a raw emotion in it that clenched Izumi's heart. She could not turn to look at her friend for fear of what she might see.

"You are holding something back," Misao's voice had cleared slightly, but the emotions in it were also more apparent. There was a dreadful longing and despair that chilled Izumi's very soul. "Tell me! Please, Izumi, I beg you, tell me the truth!!" Misao's words rang through the room, her plea so simple and yet so hard to fulfill.

Izumi whirled about to face the girl sitting on the ground. "No. I cannot. I'm so sorry Misao." Then she ran out of the room, fighting back her own tears.

xxx

Misao's cough grew worse. A sympathetic Miyoko returned a few minutes after Izumi left to give her another bowl of soup. Misao managed to finish this one, and Miyo left with the empty bowl.

Late at night, Misao awoke with her nightmare still emblazoned in her mind. Scowling, she got up, wrapped her blanket around herself, and headed down the hall. The light in Sayuri's room was still on when Misao reached her door. She muffled a round of coughing with the blanket as she tapped on the door lightly with her other hand.

"Come in," Sayuri's soft voice invited. Misao waited until her coughing subsided before sliding open the door and going in. Sayuri was putting away a piece of paper that she had apparently been reading.

Misao sat herself on the floor by the door, not wanting to spread her illness to her friend. Sayuri sat on her futon, facing Misao.

"Is something the matter, Misao?" Misao could sense reluctance behind Sayuri's words. She didn't reply right away, carefully choosing her words.

"Not really, I was feeling lonely." She began as casually as she could. "I hope I don't make you sick. That's why I'm sitting over here, if you were wondering."

Sayuri's laugh was tight as she replied, "That's fine. Thanks, though."

"It was rainy today wasn't it?" Misao hoped to get a good response out of her friend.

"Yeah," Sayuri replied right away, "And cold too. You were out at Aoshi-san's house weren't you? This morning?"

"How did you know that?" Misao grew more alert.

Sayuri's hesitation was rather obvious to Misao, "Um, Izumi told me."

"I see."

Sayuri looked uncomfortable for a moment, fidgeting with the edge of the blanket on her futon.

"So, Misao, how is it going? I mean, with Aoshi-san."

Misao didn't answer that for a long while until Sayuri prompted her a second time. Thinking it through, she finally responded with a simple, "I'm working on it."

"Do you think…Do you think he'll come around?" Sayuri's fidgeting continued.

"I don't know. What do you think?" Misao asked, her voice quiet but intense.

Sayuri flinched visibly, something that Misao's sharp eyes registered immediately. "W-Why would I know? I...I have absolutely nothing to do with it!"

Sayuri's pretty face was contorted in a strange collaboration of confusion, anger, and bitterness. Misao's own anger flared up and she stood up suddenly. Her movement caused her to start coughing again, and when she was done, she told Sayuri that she was feeling tired and hurried out of the room not even bothering to close the door.

Just before she stepped out into the hall, she caught sight of a white and pink umbrella standing in the corner of the room, a puddle gathered beneath it.

xxx

A/N: ah this one's kind of short so I'm putting the next one up too. but not right now, maybe later.

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin storyline and characters belong to Watsuki-san. Standard disclaimers apply


	14. Bittersweet Friendship

**xxX Heartless You XxxChapter 14**

Misao did not sleep well the rest of that night. Her coughing kept her awake for long periods of time and when she did doze off, all that she found were nightmares. When Miyoko came to wake her up the next morning, she was so sick that she could barely sit up.

"Misao!" Miyo exclaimed when she saw her, "You need a doctor. I'll help you up and we'll go together."

Misao shook her head, causing spots to dance before her eyes. "No, it's fine. I'll go myself. I don't want to get you sick."

"Misao, don't be silly. Can you even walk? I'll go with you and make sure you're alright."

"I said no." Misao's voice was so stern that Miyoko took a small step back.

"Well, if you're sure…" She left the room.

Misao sighed. She painstakingly hauled herself up out of her futon. She leaned heavily against the wall as the room suddenly spun vigorously around her. When the movement stopped, she lurched across the small room to get her cloak off the back of the chair. She didn't even bother changing out of her sleeping robes before pulling the cloak around her and covering her head with the hood.

She stumbled out the back door moments later, having been delayed by Hikaru passing down the hall. Once she was out on the streets, the cold wind against her face sharpened her mind a little bit, but she was still very weak. She took careful steps, keeping one hand on the walls beside her.

Her body felt cold as death for moments, and then suddenly flared up in boiling heat. She staggered down the street, avoiding people's stares as she made her way to her destination.

Said destination was Kenshin's place, which she reached just past noon. The rain had left puddles on the ground and the hem of her cloak was as wet as her feet. Her head was threatening to split open and when she saw Kenshin coming up the road in the opposite direction she ran toward him.

"Misao-dono, is that you?" Kenshin called out, hurrying toward her when she pushed her hood off her head to show her face. He reached her just in time to catch her as she collapsed.

xxx

"Drink this, Misao." Somebody was holding a cup against her lips. The vile smell cleared Misao's mind a bit and she forced her eyes open. Megumi's face hovered above her, her lips moving as she told Misao to drink the medicine. Misao obediently parted her lips and felt the liquid burn all the way into her stomach. She made a face and began to cough again.

"If you continue to take your medicine like a good girl, you'll be better in no time." Megumi's voice was firm but gentle. "Now, go to sleep. You need rest."

xxx

The next time Misao awoke, she was alone in an unfamiliar room. She sat up---a bit too quickly---and had to wait for her vision to clear and the room to stop spinning. Her fever was gone and she felt a lot better than she had before. Carefully, she tried to stand up but found that she was still too weak to stay upright.

The door slid open just as she was settling back down onto her futon. Megumi came in, followed by Kenshin. Megumi went to the low table in the corner of the room and began to mix things in a cup from various bottles.

Kenshin came to sit by Misao's side.

"How are you feeling, Misao-dono?" His voice was quiet and gentle.

Misao started to answer, but her voice came out as a croak. Kenshin helped her drink some water and she tried again. "I'm feeling lots better than before. How long was I unconscious for?"

"You've been out since yesterday afternoon," Megumi said briskly, coming over with Misao's cup of medicine. "It's early evening right now." Misao drained the cup that Megumi handed her and grimaced at the taste of its contents.

"Oh no! I have to tell Kazuko-san!" Misao cried after she returned the cup to Megumi. "She didn't know I left."

"Don't worry; I took care of that for you." Kenshin told her. H explained how he had remembered what Misao told him the last time that she visited and had found the inn.

"I only told her that you had gone to find a doctor and you were told that you could not leave." He paused, and then gave his innocent rurouni smile. "Which isn't completely untrue."

Misao couldn't help laughing---albeit faintly. "Thanks, Himura."

Kenshin chuckled along with her for a moment. Megumi picked up her things and left the room. Misao noticed that Kenshin had begun to randomly look around the room again, as if avoiding her gaze.

"Something wrong, Himura?"

His face grew serious. "Actually, yes. I'm a bit worried about you. How are you taking this new situation?"

"Huh?"

Kenshin frowned at her, "Aoshi-san and Sayuri-san…"

"What?? I didn't know about that!" Misao choked out. As her mind processed the information, frustration bubbled to the surface, "Besides, why should I…why should I be affected by it at all? I had already decided that I would give up. I already knew that nothing would happen and he would not come around. I just thought I would wait until I get better before going back home!"

Kenshin patiently waited for her to finished ranting before he said, "Alright. That's good to hear."

"Yes," Misao said in a rather hollow voice. "Yes, whatever you say."

Her red-haired companion studied her for a moment. "But really, Misao, do you care?" Misao noticed that he had dropped the 'dono'. "Or are you just letting this pass and going home anyway?"

Misao sighed heavily, "I don't know. I didn't even know about this until you told me."

"Oh. But now that you know, what do you think?"

"Even if I told you that I care, what would it change?" Misao's voice was weary, "Nothing was ever going to happen. Either way, it makes little difference to me."

They both fell silent for a long time. There was an oppressive air about the room and Misao was feeling exhausted. She lay down on her futon and stared up at the ceiling. Kenshin, in turn, stared at her.

"Hey remember you asked me that question?" Misao said after a while, "About what I would feel if my good friend loved the man I loved and they were happy together?"

Kenshin nodded.

"Did that….did that have anything to do with this?"

Kenshin hesitated before replying, "Yes."

Misao sat up again. "So you lied to me." It was a statement, not a question. Her words were empty and her voice seemed as though it were coming from far away.

"I had to," Kenshin protested quickly, "I promised then that I wouldn't tell."

"I see."

The emotion, or rather, lack thereof, in Misao's voice made Kenshin feel quite guilty. He tried to make things right by saying, "You have to understand, I could not break a promise to one of my friends just so another one would be happy."

"I understand."

Kenshin sighed helplessly, "Look, I didn't want this to happen any more than you did. I knew that it would hurt you when you found out. No matter what you say, you've loved him practically all your life. You grew up with him. I know that there is no way you could put him out of your heart just like that."

"If you say so."

The red-haired rurouni took Misao's hand and squeezed it gently, "I'm so sorry, Misao."

"I know. Me too." She met his gaze and finally, her resolve broke. The tears came flowing down her gaunt face as Kenshin moved to put his arm around her thin shoulders. They sat there until the moon rose in the sky and Kaoru came in to take Kenshin's place.

Misao fell asleep, her tears still wet on Kaoru's clothing.

xxx

A/N: okay second chap uploaded in one day…because I just wanna…get this done with. It's dragged out so long and I have the whole thing on my computer all typed up anyways –dies- anyways hope you enjoyed it please review.

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin storyline and characters belong to Watsuki-san. Standard disclaimers apply


	15. Dubious Truths

**xxX Heartless You Xxx Chapter 15 **

For the next few weeks, Megumi kept Misao from returning to the inn. She was a good patient, taking her medicine whenever she was told to without complaint. Megumi was informed of what had happened to the girl and Kenshin asked her if there was anything they could do.

Megumi decided she would make Misao tea, with herbs to calm her mind and help her relax. After preparing the tea, she brought it to Misao's room on a tray.

"Misao-chan?" The young doctor saw Misao sitting up on her futon, staring sightlessly out the window. She set the tray down on the low table in the room and carried the tea over to Misao.

Misao took one look at the tea and refused it flatly. "I don't want any tea."

Megumi sighed softly. She knew from Kenshin about the link between Misao, tea, and a certain brooding man.

"Pleas, Misao, it will make you feel better." Megumi reasoned, "I know your mind is tired, and you heart is broken, but I'm doing my job as a doctor and friend to heal you as best as I can."

"No. I'm sorry."

"Drink it, Misao."

Misao looked at the older woman, her gaze taking nothing in. With a wordless acceptance, she took the cup from Megumi's hands and drank it slowly. Megumi waited until she had finished it all before leaving with the cup and tray.

Megumi was worried for her young patient. It seemed as though the will and liveliness inside that small girl had been drained out by the recent events. She was just an empty shell, with no spirit of her own.

xxx

When Misao was completely well again, she was permitted to return to Kazuko's inn. The morning was warm and she entered through the back door with her cloak over her arm. She was still a little weak from her illness and she stumbled into somebody as she passed through the hall that led to the girls' rooms.

"Hey! Misao!"

It was a familiar voice. Misao looked up into the soft eyes of the first friend she had made in this place. The anger and bitterness and sorrow she had been holding back until now rushed upon her weakened mind and Misao collapsed.

"Oh! Are you alright?" The kind Sayuri was kneeling by her side right away, helping her sit up. Misao kept her face down; she did not want to show her feelings to the other girl. She bit the inside of her lip until she tasted blood and carefully composed her features again.

Looking up, she faced Sayuri with a smile, a ghost of the genki grin that was Misao's trademark. "Sorry, I'm still a little sick."

"Ah, come on; see if you can stand up." Misao caught the relieved look that flashed across Sayuri's face before the caring smile returned. _Relief? But for what? _

Misao thought. Then she realized. _Sayuri must still think I don't know about her and Aoshi-sama. _It took a tremendous effort to keep the wan smile on her face and her clenched fists at her sides.

She stood up quickly without Sayuri's help and the two of them headed down the hall to the front of the building. Misao was greeted heartily by the other girls and by Kazuko. Izumi, however, stood to the side after giving Misao a gentle hug.

_She knows._ Misao concluded after seeing the look on Izumi's face.

xxx

That night, Misao was lying on her futon in her little room. The light blue sleeping robe that she had been given when she arrived was gone. Her sickness had contaminated it and Megumi had instructed Sano to burn it to keep the others safe. Kazuko had assured Misao that a new one would be provided for her but for now, Misao was sleeping in a clean white robe borrowed from Miyoko. Pink flowers were scattered here and there on the sleeves and near the hem.

There was a light tap on the door. Misao called out for the person to enter, and watched as Izumi let herself in cautiously. Misao sat up and leaned her back against the wall to make room for her friend on the futon.

"Are you alright, Misao?"

Misao had half a mind to return with a scathing comment, but she took a deep breath and settled with, "Yes, thank you."

"That's good," Izumi gave her a small smile.

After a short silence, Misao decided that she had had enough.

"There is something I need to know. Please tell me the truth." Misao felt a slight satisfaction at Izumi's startled look. "Is there anything at all right now that you haven't told me? I don't care whether or not you were ordered not to tell me, but is there something?"

Izumi's expression was unreadable. "Well, sort of. But I was told not to tell you…yet."

"So I thought." Misao tilted her head back and closed her eyes briefly.

Izumi touched her knee. "Is this about A----Shinomori-san?"

Misao heard the cover-up. "What about him, now?"

"Wait, what did you think before?" Izumi tried to backpedal.

Misao gave her friend a weary look, "That there was something hidden. I won't hold it against you. Every person has their own loyalties."

"I was going to tell you today." Izumi protested quickly. "I swear!"

"You were going to," Misao repeated hollowly, "But you didn't. And you were told not to, anyway."

"Because Sayuri wanted to tell you!" the tall girl said in defense.

"Ah." Misao leaned back and closed her eyes again.

After a pause, Izumi asked quietly, "Did she tell you?"

"No."

Silence.

"Well…You know how we were trying to get him to meet you and talk to you? For you birthday present?" Misao nodded to show that she was still listening. "One of the times when she went to see him----I wasn't there, this is just what Sayuri told me----he told her that he thought she was pretty."

Misao opened her eyes.

Izumi faltered for a moment before continuing. "From your description, he doesn't do that much. And Sayuri started to love him because they were always talking. And now…they see each other on a regular basis and they love each other."

"Excellent" Misao had a strange look on her face, a mirthless smile fixed on her lips.

"Are you alright?" Izumi moved to sit beside Misao and take her hand. She could feel the sharpness of the bones in the other girl's wrist. "Well, I know you're not but---"

"At least I know that my luck is not spreading to others."

"What do you mean?" Izumi wore a puzzled frown. "About your luck spreading to others?"

Misao laughed bitterly. "I tried to make him happy for so long. And a girl who only knew him because she wanted to help me find him was able to accomplish it within weeks. I am pathetic."

Izumi sighed and reach over to squeeze Misao's shoulders lightly, once again noting how thin her friend had grown.

"You're not pathetic. Look, Sayuri didn't choose to love him. You can't help who you fall for, and that is the sick reality." Izumi's voice was gentle but Misao was barely listening. She felt only coldness, now that everything was out in the open.

"Sayuri didn't want to begin thinking about him at first, because she knew how much you loved him. She didn't want to hurt you, and neither did Aoshi-san." Izumi continued, not aware of Misao's detachedness. "She told me that he was kind to her, and he didn't seem like the cold man that you described him as. After that, she just began to love him more and more."

"Mmhm..." Misao responded.

"I told her that you would be upset if we didn't tell you, but she argued that it would hurt you." Izumi finished quietly, "No matter what it seems, I want you to know that I trust you a lot. I've come to know you, and no matter what Sayuri thinks, you are my friend."

"Oh. I see." Misao sighed and gently detached herself from Izumi. She moved to stand at the window and pulled the shutters open carefully. The cold night wind assaulted her senses but it did clear her mind.

"I'm alright. I knew before, I just wanted to hear it from you, or Sayuri." Misao closed the window again and turned to face Izumi. "I have already cried over this and I will not cry again. I'm perfectly fine."

Izumi sigh in exasperation. "I know you're not, Misao. It's ok to cry."

"No. It isn't."

After a while, the tall girl bid Misao good night and left her.

Lying back down on her futon, the seventeen year old Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu began to cry.

_Its funny how, no matter what I say, I always end up crying anyway. Maybe I deserve this after all. I'm so weak. How could I have thought I would be able to succeed? _

xxx

A/N: umm…yes I'll make it all better. Maybe. Maybe not ;) Sayuri's not mean, she's just a bit…I dunno. But like Izumi said, you can't help who you fall for and that's the sick reality. Somebody told me that once and it's never left me. Don't blame Sayuri…yet.

And I just noticed that for chapter thirteen it says chapter ten o.o Sorry about that, I'm too lazy to change it now. And anyways its not important

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin storyline and characters belong to Watsuki-san. Standard disclaimers apply


	16. Stories of the Past

**xxX Heartless You Xxx Chapter 16  
**

The next morning, Misao was woken up by Kazuko shaking her shoulder gently.

"Misao-chan, it's almost lunchtime." The elderly woman told her. "I don't want you to sleep all day, even if you're still recovering. It isn't that good for you. Why don't you come and have something to eat?"

Misao let herself be helped up to her feet. Kazuko had brought her a simple robe to wear, grey with blue patterns. After Misao washed up, she put on her new clothes and Kazuko led her out of the room.

After lunch, Misao was instructed to go to the market and get some fresh air while she was at it. She refused Izumi's offer of help and left through the front door, feeling Sayuri's sharp eyes on her back.

xxx

Misao had only gone a short way from the inn when she thought of something. Quickly, she made her way back to her own room through the back door, got her own pouch of money, and went back outside.

After she had finished the shopping she had to do, she went browsing around. She had made the decision to leave, and she wanted to get a little present for each of her new friends. After all, they had helped her a lot and she wanted to show her gratitude.

She had gleaned a fair amount of money in the past few months she had spent in Tokyo, and she had no need of the money when she got home so she would spend it. She finally settled on a bracelet with semiprecious stones for each of the girls and a silver necklace for Kazuko.

After she had finished, her money had dwindled down to a handful of coins. Misao counted it carefully on the way back to the inn and confirmed that it would last her for the journey home. She still had a few days and she would have some more by then, in addition to what she might be able to manage on the road.

She entered the inn through the back door and went to her room first to put down her things. Then she brought the basket she had filled in the market and went into the kitchen. Hikaru and Miyoko were there and they told her she was to rest for the time being.

"Do you know where Kazuko-san is?" Misao asked Sakura when she bumped into the other girl on the way back to her room. Sakura sent her in the direction of Kazuko's private quarters. Misao thanked her and they went their separate ways.

"Kazuko-san?" Misao called out tentatively as she knocked lightly, "It's Misao. I need to talk to you."

"Come in, dear."

Misao slid the door open and entered. It was a study, Misao could tell, and Kazuko sat writing at a Western-styled desk. There were scrolls on the wall, some with calligraphy and some depicting birds and flowers. A bookshelf stood against one of the walls, filled with books.

As she stood at the door, Misao was vividly reminded of the Okashira's study back at home. She blinked quickly against sudden tears, and looked around again.

No, this was definitely not the same. There was a certain amount of mess in the room; books were stacked untidily and papers strewn across the desk. Moreover, the entire room had an atmosphere of warmth that made Misao feel welcome. The Okashira's study was always neat and immaculate, with an air of cold severity.

Shaking herself out of her daze, she approached Kazuko's desk. The woman finished her writing and set the paper aside, laying her brush down on its stand.

"Kazuko-san," Misao began, "I wanted to tell you that I----"She found herself suddenly overcome with unexpected emotion and could not finish.

"Take your time," Kazuko told her gently. She motioned for Misao to take a seat in the chair opposite her at the desk. When Misao was seated, she took a deep breath and continued.

"I'll be leaving soon. I think it's time for me to go home." Misao finished rather shakily.

"I see." Kazuko sighed softly, "It was a pleasure having you here with us, and I know Sayuri has been greatly affected by you. She seems so much happier these days. I want to thank you for that."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You might know better than I, what has come over Sayuri these days. But she has been smiling a lot more and I know it has something to do with you." Kazuko said with a smile for Misao, "She hasn't told me about it yet, but I'm sure she will, in time."

"Oh. I'm not really sure, but…um you're welcome, I guess." Misao managed to reply. _She's happy. I should be happy for her. But then, I'm just running away again._

"Did Sayuri ever tell you why she lives with me and not her parents?" Kazuko's voice broke through Misao's thoughts. Misao glanced up at her and shook her head in reply.

"Well, you see, she is an orphan because of a terrible misunderstanding." Kazuko began.

Misao listened half-heartedly at first, but then became engrossed in the story. According to Kazuko, her daughter, Sayuri's mother, was much like Sayuri. Masuda Ashiya had been a pretty young woman and much loved by the people in the city who knew her.

She had fallen in love with the son of a florist down the street, a handsome young man named Yamamoto Takuya. They spent a lot of time together and eventually got married. When Sayuri was five, Takuya left unexpectedly, leaving the child, her mother, and her grandmother behind.

They waited patiently for him to return, until one day a government official came with a letter. Takuya was dead, according to his sister living in Kobe. Sayuri had been out playing with other children in her neighborhood when this news came, and she met Miyoko on the way home. The other girl was looking for her father, who happened to be the message-bearer that day.

"And that's how Miyo-chan came to know Sayuri." Kazuko explained.

"But what happened to her mother? What happened to Ashiya-san?"

Kazuko continued tell Misao about how her daughter had been overcome with grief and had shut herself in her room. But then, a childhood friend of hers appeared on their doorstep with her fiancée. The girl was sick and they tried their best to help her.

"Unfortunately, she died a week after she arrived." Kazuko told Misao sadly. "The young man retreated to his room, and Ashiya-chan actually began to bring him his meals."

Eventually, the two fell in love and Ashiya was married a second time. Sayuri loved her new father, as she all but forgot the man her mother had first married.

"When Sayuri was fifteen, a family moved into our neighborhood. The youngest son, Ichigo, got along with Sayuri very well. They spent nearly all their time together." Kazuko smiled softly and paused a while before continuing.

Sayuri's mother did not like Ichigo, but her father didn't mind. One night, Kazuko brought Sayuri and Ichigo out to see the stars, and to give them some advice. She did not tell Sayuri's parents, and she assumed that Ichigo had told his own parents.

Ashiya thought that Ichigo had taken her daughter somewhere and done something to her, and she was very angry. Her anger blinded her and whispered mad thoughts into her ear.

She went over to Ichigo's home and had a shouting match with his mother. When Ichigo's father came home drunk, he attacked Ashiya in defense of his wife and accidentally killed her. Sayuri's father heard the commotion and went over to find his wife dead on the floor of the house. Her killer was unconscious on the ground a few feet away and his wife was crying wildly in a corner.

Luckily, Sayuri's second father was a calm man and he managed to alert the authorities. When Kazuko came home with Sayuri and Ichigo that night, everything was sorted out. Sadly, the damage had been done. Ichigo's family disappeared and Sayuri grew very close to her father in the absence of her mother.

"But unfortunately, the man grew quieter and quieter." Kazuko explained to Misao, tears standing in her eyes. "He never laughed any more, no matter what we did. One day he, too, disappeared."

"Oh!" Misao felt like crying herself. "Please continue, Kazuko-san."

The old woman sighed, "Sayuri and I carried on as best as we could. Sayuri used to tell me that she didn't think she could love another man. I don't blame her. Look what it did to her mother and later, to her?"

Misao nodded.

"I suppose time was able to sort of heal our hearts. But that doesn't matter now. Sayuri is genuinely happy again, I can tell." Kazuko's kind smile returned. "I'm sorry you had to listen to the ranting of an old lady like me, Misao-chan. "

"Don't say that, Kazuko-san," Misao reassured her, "I'm really glad you told me. I guess I can understand Sayuri's…personality a lot better now that I know what has happened to her."

They talked a while more, and Misao decided that she would leave in three days. Kazuko agreed and opened a drawer in her desk, taking out a small leather pouch. She handed it to Misao, and the girl could feel the weight of coins.

"This is for your trip home. I want to make sure you'll be alright going back all by yourself," Kazuko told her.

Misao's eyes widened. By the size and weight of the pouch, there was probably quite a bit of money in there.

"I couldn't possibly take it!" She exclaimed, pushing the pouch back across the desk.

Kazuko gave her a rather stern look. "Let's not sit here bickering like children. Please take the money and consider it a gift of appreciation." She took Misao's hand and placed the pouch in her palm, wrapping her fingers around it.

Misao laughed and gave her a sheepish grin, "Alright. Thanks a lot, Kazuko-san."

"Why don't you go back to your room and rest for a little while?" Kazuko suggested, "You've just gotten over your illness and you need to get your strength up for your journey home."

Misao suddenly realized that it was already close to dinner time. She realized how tired and hungry she was. She excused herself and stood up. On her way to the door, she yawned widely and Kazuko chuckled softly behind her.

"Oh, Misao-chan," The old lady called out just as Misao turn to slide the door shut, "I'll have one of the girls bring your dinner to your room. I want you to get a good rest, alright?"

Misao nodded, stuffing her fist into her mouth as another yawn came up. "Thanks Kazuko-san."

xxx

A/N: hey Nakkie, thanks actually for your review because it did help me. As I mentioned before, I have the whole story done and typed up on my computer. So obviously I had an ending done too. Thing is, I wasn't really happy with it and I had half a mind to work on it some more BUT I was way too lazy and I wasn't sure which direction I should take it to make it better. So I'd left it until now, and after reading your review I was inspired to actually go back on the ending. Now there's a brand new ending that would answer some questions and make a much better conclusion. I would appreciate your input on future chapters as well.

mistressofmist: Don't say that! Everybody can be loved by -somebody-, that's what I believe. It's happened to me a few times too, liking somebody and them not liking you back. But its not all bad you know, it shows you how to deal with things and when the time comes that somebody -does- like you back, you'll be able to appreciate it more! oh my I sounded patronizing there ;) Anyways, don't worry about it too much. Oh yeah and not having guts to tell them is...natural for most if not all people in that situation. That's the fun about crushes, I think. You just have to look at it positively. ahhh I sound like a psycologist. Gomenasaiii. Thanks for your support! Luv ya.

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin storyline and characters belong to Watsuki-san. Standard disclaimers apply


	17. Cranes and Nightmares

**xxX Heartless You Xxx Chapter 17 **

Misao spent her last three days in Tokyo alone in her room for the most part. Kazuko had somebody bring her all her meals and she was told to rest as much as possible. She was glad for the solitude, because there were so many things to sort out in her mind.

She had persuaded Kazuko that it would be in her best interest to not tell the other girls that she was leaving. On her last day, she went to ask the old lady for paper and something to write with. After giving Misao a puzzled look, she obliged and Misao returned to her room with a writing kit.

Settling on her futon, Misao got one of her kunai out of her pack on the shelf and carefully slit five squares of paper. Then she picked up one of them and closed her eyes briefly. This was almost a test for herself. _If I cry when I'm doing this, then I am really pathetic, _she decided.

She began to fold the paper, her mind drifting back to someplace long ago. She watched as her own delicate fingers pressed and creased the paper the same way another pair of hands had. To her surprise, a gentle calmness settled over her and she found that she wasn't upset in the least bit.

On her second crane, she carefully tucked her sabotaged love into each fold. She was a pitcher, pouring out the black liquid of her anger and sorrow. The calmness washed through her like clean spring water.

The third crane bore the heavy burden of bitter rage at a close friend. She was a waterfall, roaring over the cliff of insanity with frothing fury. The calmness spread through her like the smooth surface of a tranquil lake.

A fourth crane was seeped in the acid of disappointment at her own failure and weakness. She was a rock, sinking in a murky pool of guilt and regret. The calmness lifted her heart like a bubble of peace.

The final crane was one bore only happy thoughts. In her vision, her hands grew and became large, calloused ones. They were familiar and they formed the lines of the crane as they had so many years ago. With a painful jolt, the image shattered and the calmness fell away. Misao sighed.

_Is it really going to be this hard to break my connections?_ She thought. _The worst part is that my mind knows I love him no more, and yet my heart refuses to let go of the fact that my love was stolen from me. Why must it be my friend who did this to me?_

Misao sighed again, and proceeded to set up the writing kit. After she was ready, she dipped the smallest brush into the shining black ink and picked up one of the cranes.

_"Masuda Sayuri" _shone in the black on the crane's wings. The girl had decided to keep her mother and grandmother's name instead of using one of her fathers' names. Misao put down the brush to blow on it gently and speed up the drying process.

_"Kuchiki Izumi" _the next crane read. When it had dried properly, Misao placed it on the futon beside her with Sayuri's.

The next crane proclaimed _"Kuchiki Hikaru" _followed by another one saying _"Yonekura Sakura". _Misao laid her brush down again after carefully writing _"Sakamoto Miyoko". _

Misao leaned back against the wall for a moment and closed her eyes. She had found that retreating into her own mind no longer gave her comfort. Now there were only the ice-cold walls that she had built to protect herself from her emotions. The girl suddenly felt worn-out and terribly tired, unable to open her heavy eyelids.

xxxx

_A young woman with a long braid walked down a path. Her bare feet padded softly on the soft, trampled grass. The air was warm and the young woman smiled to herself. _

_Suddenly, the air grew cold and the grass crackled into frost beneath her feet. A transparent wall reared up before her, stretching as far as the eye could see in both directions and as high as the heavens themselves. _

_The young woman gasped and fell to the ground. She saw her own reflection in the shining surface of the wall, not a woman but a child. A child who was lost, frightened, and alone. _

_Beyond the shimmering wall, countless gruesome and terrible creatures lurked: forgotten nightmares. The girl shrank back, trying to get away from the wall but found that she could not move. To her surprise and horror, a familiar image appeared before her; an image she had envisioned so many times and now stood before her, larger than life. _

_A tall man wearing a beige trench coat shimmered into being in the cold wall. His features were as sharp as the cold; handsome, proud, and emotionless. His eyes were a piercing blue-green, as icy as the wall he had appeared in. _

_Another person flickered into view in front of him; a young woman with a beautiful face, framed with shiny black hair held up with a silver butterfly ornament. Her perfect figure was clad in a kimono that was rich auburn in color, embroidered with thin branches that yielded yellow flowers and bright green leaves. It was made of a delicate silk gauze, as fine as the layer of frost on the ground. _

_The girl on the ground suddenly found tears flowing from her eyes. The grass beneath her had become brown and wilted from the frost, and her breath hung frozen in a cloud before her face. She raised a numb hand to her cheeks to brush away the tears, only to find that they had frozen into glittering pieces of sadness. _

_When she returned her gaze to the people in the icy wall before her, she saw the tall man step toward the young woman. Helplessly, the little girl watched him gently slide his arms around the young woman's waist, bending down slightly to whisper tender words into her ear. The woman's lips lifted in a radiant smile, bringing a luminous splendor to her soft brown eyes. _

_The little girl drew her knees up to her chin and put her arms around her legs, shivering in the cold and in her own tears. The next time she looked up, the two people in the wall were locked in a close embrace. Her tears burned their way down her face, freezing into hard droplets before they fell. _

_The young woman lifted her face up and the man bent down. The girl outside gazed bitterly at the scene before her and squeezed her eyes shut just before the couple's lips met. When she opened her eyes again, the woman had her face buried in the young man's chest, her eyes closed with a content smile upon her lips. The man tightened his embrace and kissed the top of her head before turning slightly to look at his small audience. _

_The little girl felt time stop as cold cerulean eyes penetrated her own ocean-blue ones. Her tears ceased to fall and the cold she felt was nothing compared to the piercing iciness that the tall man's gaze brought to her heart. He raised one of his hands and made a quick, commanding gesture. _

_A dismissal from the Okashira. The girl was all too familiar with that motion, but she could not remember a time it had been directed at her. A part of her mind told her that she should stay and do something about it, but she found that she was able to move her entire body again. Immediately, she stood up and turned to run back toward the warmth and away from the wall of her nightmares. _

_She looked back once and caught a satisfied smirk on the man's face before he lowered his head to kiss the woman once more. The cold melted away as the wall faded out of sight. The beautiful colors of the day blurred into a murky smudge in a little girl's tears. _

xxxxxx

Misao was shaken out of her nightmarish daydream by a light knock at her door. Quickly, she wiped the tears off her face and scattered a few sheets of paper on top of the cranes. Then she got up and shoved the door open, only to find that there was nobody there. Frowning, she looked down the hall both ways but there was no indication that somebody had ever been there.

_Maybe I'm really going mad,_ Misao thought wryly. Just as she was about to retreat into her room, she noticed a white envelope on the ground. She bent down slowly and picked it up, noticing that her name was written in a hand that was neat and familiar.

_Sayuri_. Misao could not stop her hand from shaking as she slid the door closed once more and went back into the solitude of her room. Carefully, she opened the envelope and extracted the paper within.

_Dear Misao, _

_I found out that you're leaving tomorrow, and I cannot express how sorry I am to see you go. I know you wanted to keep it secret, for whatever reasons, and you can be assured that I have not told any of the others. _

_Oh Misao…about Aoshi, I'm terribly sorry. I should never have gotten myself involved between the two of you, but I did. But please, I you are going to blame somebody, blame me and not him. It was my fault I got myself into this and I know that. I just couldn't restrain my own passion, even though I knew it would hurt you. _

_I wish this never happened. But honestly, Misao, please do me the favor of listening to my opinion. Going home will be good for you. You were good to me while you were here, and you have become one of my best friends. _

_ I want you to be happy, Misao. You have to understand that Aoshi is entitled to his opinion too. It was his choice all along. Don't fault him for it, because you can't help who you fall for. And I'm sure you know that all too well. _

_Listen, Misao, I don't even know what I'm trying to say. Just know that there aren't enough words to describe how sorry I am. I want to make this right, but I guess this is pretty much irreparable. That's all I can really say. _

_Love, _

_Sayuri _

_And just a note, Misao, I really do love you as a friend. I'll always be here for you. _

Biting back a scream, Misao crumpled up the paper in her fist and hurled it across the room where it landed in a despondent lump by the door. She flung herself down on her futon and cried and cried. She was not aware of the gentle presence outside her door. A hand rose to knock, but dropped as soft whimpers emitted through the door.

When Misao finally stopped crying, she lay on her back and stared at the ceiling for a long while. Her mind was completely void of all but one thought: the image in the wall of ice.

_The young woman lifted her face up and the man bent down. The girl outside gazed bitterly at the scene before her and squeezed her eyes shut just before the couple's lips met. When she opened her eyes again, the woman had her face buried in the young man's chest, her eyes closed with a content smile upon her lips. The man tightened his embrace and kissed the top of her head before turning slightly to look at his small audience. _

Misao opened her eyes, knowing what would happen next. She knew that she was running away from a harsh reality because she was just too scared and hurt and weak to face it.

Sayuri was right; going home would be good for her. After all, hadn't she been running away from things her whole life? Misao gave a bitter laugh. _Or maybe it's just that I was always able to believe there was somebody to protect me, and now he's gone. He's protecting somebody else, leaving me alone and vulnerable._

A sudden chill washed over Misao. _Can I really learn to live without him?_ Bleak loneliness carved a void inside her with an icy blade. '_It was his choice all along'. _Misao sighed, _And when did anybody ever stop and think about my choices? _

xxxxx

A/N: wow you know im very unoriginal with names, has anybody noticed? XD mistressofmist, prepare yourself for what's happening next. I'm going to tell you that things are far from being finalized :D

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin storyline and characters belong to Watsuki-san. Standard disclaimers apply


	18. Song for Farewell

**xxX Heartless You XxxChapter 18**

Misao rose early the next morning. The sky was still dark gray in the silent, pre-dawn hours. She got up and changed out of the light blue sleeping robe for the last time. After it was folded neatly and placed on the table beside the other clothes she was leaving behind, Misao proceeded to roll up her futon.

Her two sleeping robes were stacked on top of each other on her table already. In addition, there were her two different colored waitress uniforms, and three other ones that she wore when not working in the dining room.

Her kimono and all its accessories had been packed neatly into a box by Hikaru after her birthday. Misao had decided that it wouldn't be worth taking home either. She was quite sure that she would never want to wear it again. _Running away from my own stupid memories, _Misao thought bitterly.

Misao pulled her Oniwabanshuu outfit and pink sash out of her leather pack. After she had pulled her clothes on, she pushed all her money into the pack. She checked that she had her traveling clothes with her. As she quickly ran her hands through the contents of the pack, she brushed a paper package at the bottom.

Frowning, Misao drew it out. She didn't remember packing this, and she peered at the small package closely. Puzzled, she shook it a bit, and a sweet earthy scent assaulted her senses. A very _familiar _scent.

The tea leaves. She faintly remembered slipping them into her pack at the last moment, when she had still been filled with hope for finding Aoshi. Misao considered going to some secluded place and throwing the tea leaves to the wind.

_Too romantic, _Misao told herself, discarding the idea. _I'm starting to think like a Western fairy tale._ She shook a few leaves out of the package and gazed at them for a long while. Then she re-wrapped the whole packet and tucked it into her sash beside her set of kunai.

Misao abruptly realized that she had been dawdling there for a long time. Standing up quickly, she shouldered her pack and took a long look around her room. She turned and flung the window open, letting in the colors of dawn. She delicately picked up the cranes she had made before, grabbing her butterfly hair ornament in her other hand.

With a small amount of difficulty, Misao slid open her door and slipped into the hall. She went on a short tour down the silent corridor, dropping off the cranes to their respective namesakes. She reached Sayuri's door last, at the end of the hall. She bent down to place the crane by the door and realized with a start that Sayuri's room was empty.

Misao frowned, and decided not to think anything of it. There was still one place she wanted to go before she left. Slinging her traveling cloak about her shoulders, she quickly stepped out the back door.

xxxx

She reached the now-familiar doorstep in a relatively short period of time, her hair slightly damp with sweat. After she caught her breath, she stepped up and prepared to knock on the door. Then she heard something that chilled her to the very core of her being.

A light, recognizable laugh emitted through the door. Misao's eyes widened. It was Sayuri. Misao clenched her fists and pulled her gifts out of her sash. She laid the crane on the ground, carefully trapping one of its wings under the silver hair ornament to keep it from blowing away. Then she pulled a piece of paper out of her pack and slipped it underneath as well.

Misao turned to leave, but a familiar melody came floating out through the door, causing her to freeze where she stood. It was a sweet little tune that she had heard so many times before, but had not heard for what seemed like an eternity.

xxxx

"_Misao-chan, stay still on your futon!" Hannya chided a young Misao, who was currently bouncing around the room gleefully. Just that morning, she and Beshimi had discovered two bunnies in Jiya's garden, happily chewing away at some plants. They had managed to keep it secret from the old man, but Misao had found a new love for the little, hopping fur balls._

_She hopped around the room one last time before plopping herself onto the futon, slightly out of breath. "I want to be a bunny, Hannya-kun." She confided with a sweet little smile._

"_Not right now, Misao-chan," he told her gently, "It's time for you to sleep."_

_The little girl pouted cutely, fixing him with irresistibly round eyes. "But, Hannya-kun, can't I be a bunny for a bit longer?" She asked in an imploring tone of voice. "It's so much fun! I can't sleep now!"_

_Hannya shook his head in mock severity. "No, Misao-chan. You will go to sleep now."_

"_But…"_

"_I have an idea. Do you want to sing?"_

_Misao nodded, mollified, and snuggled down on her futon. The masked man kneeling beside her began to sing, his voice low and resonant. Misao felt her eyes closing already. She bit her lip to stay awake, for she had a part to sing as well. Aoshi-sama had taught her the counter-melody and she had learned well._

_On her cue, she parted her lips and sang in a pure and innocent higher register. The two voices contrasted strongly, but also complemented each other. Misao felt her heart warm with happiness, as though the music had lit a flame within her. When she finished her line, she closed her eyes and settled down again._

_Hannya's deeper voice continued to the end of the song, a simple ending with a touch of wistfulness in it. As he let the last note drift into the silence of the night, he looked down at his young charge. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was even and slow. Removing his mask, he bent down to kiss her forehead lightly._

"_Good night, Misao-chan."_

xxxx

Misao found herself pressed against the wall beside the door, trying to catch the strains of the melody. Sayuri's voice was tentatively singing the higher part, stumbling over the words. It seemed as though she was trying to learn the song. She made another mistake and the music stopped as laughter bubbled out of her.

This laughter was joined by another sound. Misao heart pounded in her chest. It was a low, rich chuckle that could only have come from one man; the one man that, for all these years, Misao had yet to see a smile from. Shinomori Aoshi was laughing.

A sudden, unexpected sense of genuine calm washed through Misao's heart and soul. The goal she had been trying to accomplish for so long had finally been achieved, even though it wasn't her doing. She was free to go and pursue another dream now.

_If Hannya-kun and the others loved this man enough to die so he could live, how could I hate him? _Misao smiled at the thought. _No, I really couldn't. After all, I've loved him for so long. I couldn't really forget him either. I guess he'll just be a wonderful memory from now on. _

Misao heard movement on the other side of the door. Swiftly, she turned and started down the street. Aoshi would be able to sense her presence and she didn't really want to face him again.

The eastern sky flared into bright oranges and reds as the sun came to banish the darkness. The blooming colors lit up Misao's face as she walked, feeling light and free.

Xxx

A/N: Haaa! It's holidays and you know what I think this story has been taking way to long so! I'm just going to put it all up and…see…what…happens..and I think I just killed all the suspense or whatever. Of course not that i expect anybody to really...have any suspense.. :P happy holidays to everybody I suppose

Nakkie: haha fried man…I really like that. Please red on, starting from the next chapter lots of stuff was inspired muchly by you and your reviews, especially the ending. I hope you like it!!

mistress of mist: here here here the whole story is up you can read and find out. I really hope you like the ending too.

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin storyline and characters belong to Watsuki-san. Standard disclaimers apply


	19. Wind's Message

**xxX Heartless You XxxChapter 19**

Misao was well out of the city by the time the sun was high in the sky. Since leaving Aoshi's house, she had been running without pause. A kind of wild freedom burned through her veins. All her angst, tears, and bitterness were left behind as her unchained heart soared to the heavens.

She flew through the city as it awoke, and now she was running eagerly through open fields. Her cloak was secured to the strap of her pack, making it easier for her to leap and bound as she pleased. She found her mind blissfully blank, save for the image of a certain man's graceful stride through a forest; a memory stolen by love and a figure lost in time.

Misao chose a path that would take her through the more scenic parts of the country on her way home. She could feel the wind tugging at her braid as she ran. Her entire being reached forward, eagerly consuming the distance, but also taking in the beauty and peace that flowed around her.

Soon, she was stopped by a small stream, happily sparkling its way through the field. It wasn't very wide, and Misao's sharp eyes had already picked out a few boulders further downstream that would make it easy to cross. Instead, she grinned widely and took her pack and cloak off. She swung them into the air and watched as they landed with a thump on the opposite bank.

With a grin, Misao kicked her shoes off and tossed them over the water to join the rest of her things. Backing up a few steps, the girl took a flying leap and splashed into the water joyfully. Drops of water flew into the sun like the sapphire drops on the abandoned butterfly, shining in the sun.

Misao splashed around for a bit, letting herself laugh in the sun's warmth as the water flew around her and the spring breeze ruffled her hair. Suddenly, she stopped moving and let the water go still around her. It was just deep enough to lap at her knees, and it was as clear as the blue sky above her.

Misao saw her own reflection shiver into existence on the surface of the water. The healthy blush had returned to her once pale cheeks and the smile that tugged at her lips was so familiar that she almost wanted to cry. Suddenly, another image rippled across her own: Sayuri's smiling face, just as it looked when Misao had first met her. Misao's mind wandered back to the message she had left for Sayuri on Aoshi's doorstep.

_Please know that I am not angry with you. I understand now, that fate would never have him love me. I wish both of you happiness in the future. Thank you, Sayuri, for making Aoshi-sama laugh. Tell him that I am content with what has happened, and that I am going home. By the time you read this, I will be far away. And also, tell Aoshi-sama to please forgive me for being a fool and troubling him all this while. Perhaps, until now, I really was still the child that he saw me as. _

_Your friend,_

_Misao_

The image disappeared as Misao kicked at the water. _It's over now,_ she reminded herself, _and I've left it all behind._ Her smile and high spirit returned as she splashed water onto her face with her hands, and then hopped out onto the bank.

Misao picked up her pack and cloak, only to find that she had gotten a bit of water on them while she was splashing about. Shrugging, she grabbed her shoes and plopped down a short distance away where the muddy stream bank ended and the grassy field began. Humming, she set her things out to dry and lay back in the grass.

The air was warm and her eyes automatically closed against the brightness of the sun. Sleep came easily, and the breeze seemed to carry away any dreams that came upon the slumbering girl. Lost in her siesta, Misao didn't feel the tender presence approaching her, nor did she sense its leaving.

xxxx

When Misao opened her eyes, the sun had already passed its noonday peak. Hastily, she scrambled to her feet and proceeded to yank her shoes on. As she was doing so, she noticed a slip of paper tucked neatly into the folds of her traveling cloak, which lay nearby.

"What's this?" she muttered to herself as she extracted the note. Scanning the words briefly, she frowned in puzzlement. It was slightly cryptic and definitely strange, reading:

_When the mountain had no more to give, the birds flew away. Only once they had gone, did the fog clear and the sun shine upon the rocks once more. As surely as the river flows to the sea, the birds shall find the home they lost. Past storms forgotten, future sun waiting._

Misao read it a few more times, but understood nothing. The breeze lifted up a corner of the paper and she realized that there was more.

_Forgive but do not forget. Relinquished love must go on shining. It is still with you; guiding you, protecting you now, and taking your hand with a smile at long last. Make haste, or all will be lost when it could have been found. _

Misao shoved the paper into her pack with a groan. "That totally ruined my mood." She grumbled, slinging the pack over her shoulder. Then she got her bearings and began to walk again.

xxxx

One overcast day, Misao was trudging rather gloomily through a forest. Her cloak only helped a little in keeping the rain off her, and her feet were numb with cold.

_At least the trees keep the rain thin in here, _Misao thought, trying to stay optimistic. She had been gripped by a near-hysterical ecstasy for the past few weeks since she left Tokyo. Time had blurred together in her mind, and all coherent memories seemed to slip away. Later on she would only be able to recall small things, a flower in a little girl's hair or the simple beauty of a leaf in the wind, in strangely immaculate detail.

Misao registered the fact that it was growing steadily darker. Even though the forest canopy let little light through in the first place, she knew she had to find someplace to wait out the night. Frowning slightly, she strained her eyes to peer into the dark trees and find herself a place to shelter.

She was startled by a sudden movement in the trees. Looking up, she saw a strange white bird. Shaking her head, she told herself that she was seeing things. The motion left her slightly dizzy and she had to lean against a tree until she regained her composure.

Looking up, the bird was still there, hovering about ten feet away. It launched itself off a nearby tree and flew at the startled girl. She flung her arms up to ward off an attack, but none ever came. Cautiously looking up, she saw the bird flying in a circle high in the trees.

Misao felt a sudden feeling of recognition. _That bird…_she thought, her mind growing fuzzy from fatigue, _it's a friend. I just know it. I'll be safe now. _She stepped out and looked up at the white creature again. She waved to it once, and it swooped down a bit as if in answer to her greeting. Then it sort of drifted off into the trees.

"Hey wait!" Misao called, running to catch up. She could almost feel a slight amusement hovering in the trees. _What is that strangely familiar presence?_ Misao pushed the thought out of her mind. She concentrated on keeping her flying guide in view, and at the same time trying not to trip on the hazardous forest path.

After a little while, her legs began to ache and the distance between her and the great white bird was growing. Desperately, she pushed herself onward, but tripped over a protruding root in her haste. She went down into the mud with a shrill cry.

"Ow…" Misao groaned as she pulled herself up. Her legs were bruised and scratched, not only from her fall but also from having run through the forest without watching her surroundings. Suddenly panicking, she scanned the trees for the white bird. It was gone.

Misao moaned as she scrambled to her feet. Not only was she now hurt but she had lost her guide. _Was the bird really ever there?_ She wondered wearily, _Maybe I'm just too tired. But now what do I do?_

She cast a frantic gaze around her, and noticed a clear path leading off into the trees. Her mind was beyond any rational though processes, but a flash of white made her decision for her. She stumbled down the muddy path, and found herself under a huge rock outcropping.

There was an almost cave-like hole in the rock ledge just to the left of her, and she exhaustedly staggered inside. It was strangely warm and smelled like wood smoke, as though somebody had gone to the trouble of making it so. A bed of evergreen boughs was laid out at the very back of the fissure in the rock.

Misao dropped her pack on the ground, not noticing the pile of coals that glowed in a small pile, right up against the rock wall and almost hidden by a mound of pebbles. The exhausted girl fell asleep immediately on the makeshift bed.

xxxx

A/N: dadadada nothing to say really, I'm enjoying my break from school and being happy with most of the presents I got for Christmas. Here's where this story gets a bit weird, I guess it's starting to touch the part of me that really likes fantasy novels and stuff. Hopefully its not too unrealistic, but if it is that's ok right?

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin storyline and characters belong to Watsuki-san. Standard disclaimers apply


	20. Fly Home

**xxX Heartless You XxxChapter 20**

When Misao awoke, she felt thoroughly refreshed. Sitting up on her bed of evergreen boughs, she thought back to what had happened the night before. Or was it a few nights? She felt as though she had been asleep for an eternity.

Slowly, it all came back to her: the forest, the white bird, the path in the trees, and finally that oddly familiar presence about her. She sighed deeply, inhaling the fresh morning air. Misao caught a whiff of the wood smoke smell that she had smelled when she entered, but had not really registered.

There was also another tingling smell: the smell of incense. Misao frowned. Was this a shrine or something? Hopping to her feet, she went to investigate her surroundings. When she was going to pick up her pack (which, she noticed, was neatly placed at the side of the cave and surely not where she had dropped it), she saw the thin trail of smoke rising from a crack in the rock.

Sniffing it, she recognized the same incense that burned at the temple close to the Aoiya in Kyoto. Misao carefully dislodged the scented stick, and saw the piece of paper crumpled inside the crack. She extracted that with her slender fingers and brought both items over to her pack. Sticking the incense into the middle of a pile of pebbles on the ground, she opened the paper.

_Fly home on swift white wings. He is still with you; guiding you, protecting you now, and taking your hand with a smile at long last. Make haste, or all will be lost when it could have been found. Fate led you this far, and may love guide you home._

Misao frowned. Those words were somehow familiar. Suddenly remembering, she fumbled in her pack for the first mysterious letter she had received; the one she had found that day when she had slept in the field by the stream, and had forgotten until now.

Placing the two pieces of paper beside each other on the floor in front of her, Misao studied them carefully. The neat handwriting was exactly the same on both, and something in Misao's mind recognized it.

She racked her brains and realized that there was a certain kind of writing that Oniwabanshuu members all used in official documents. There were little unique characteristics in the writing that was enough to ensure a certain amount of authenticity in less important documents. Hannya had once tried to teach it to Misao in a vain attempt to make her write neater.

_So it's either from somebody in the Oniwabanshuu, or somebody who hired a person very skilled in fraud, _Misao concluded. _But why? And why is it all so cryptic?_

There was one clear message in both notes, however. She needed to get home immediately. This, she reasoned, was either because some terrible incident had occurred, or because somebody was just worried about her. After a bit of thinking, Misao discarded the first idea. She did not detect a note of urgency that such an event would carry, and besides they would have told her directly rather than leaving puzzling hints.

_So, somebody's worried about me._ She frowned, looking over the two messages again. _'Guiding you, protecting you now' _definitely fit the description. Then there was the somewhat comforting _'taking your hand with a smile at long last.' _And of course, _'Fly home on swift white wings.'_ Misao remembered the white bird that had brought her to this place. Was it a coincidence?

Still puzzled, Misao flipped the first note over. _When the mountain had no more to give, the birds flew away. Only once they had gone, did the fog clear and the sun shine upon the rocks once more. As surely as the river flows to the sea, the birds shall find the home they lost. Past storms forgotten, future sun waiting. _

Misao read it aloud to herself. Then she looked over it again, chewing on her lip thoughtfully. "As surely as the river flows to sea, the birds shall find the home they lost." She closed her eyes and groaned in frustration. She wasn't getting anywhere.

"I might as well give it up for now," she muttered to herself, "At least I know that somebody is looking out for me. Or something like that…"

Getting up, Misao put everything back inside her pack. She stuck the incense stick back in the crack on the rocks. Hastily, she clapped her hands and mumbled a short prayer. Then she looked around the cave one more time.

There were black marks on the ground at the back of the cavern. Misao wondered why she had never noticed those before, and went over to investigate. It seemed as if somebody had done a hurried job trying to sweep away the remains of a fire. Running her finger through the black strokes in the rock, she confirmed that they were coal marks. There were also a few rather blackened pebbles scattered around.

Misao faintly recalled the smell of wood smoke that had been pungent in the air when she entered the cave. She also remembered the strange feeling of warmth that cold rocks in a thunderstorm could not possibly have produced.

_So I guess I was right,_ Misao concluded, _somebody has been helping me._ Smiling slightly, she dragged her finger over the coal and ash remnants, sloppily inscribing a _thank you_. Then she turned and walked into a sunny day.

xxxx

_The mountains are so beautiful…_Misao thought wistfully, staring off into the distance. She was seated at the top of a rise that dropped off almost vertically, forming a cliff. Her heart was soaring in the blue sky, for she knew she was almost home.

Her journey so far had been as close to perfect as she could have wished it to be. It seemed as if her interpretation of the mysterious messages was correct: there was somebody who cared about her protecting her as she journeyed.

However, she could never pinpoint her guardian's location. Sometimes, it was as though the presence was all around her, and other times, it seemed to have disappeared completely. She assumed rather gratefully that her guardian was the reason why she had had no trouble with roadside bandits and other unsavory characters. Once, she had found a rather suspicious bloodstain on a tree that she passed. This fact she had decided to put out of her mind.

Now, the girl sat nibbling at a delicious bun stuffed with red-bean paste. She had purchased it, and a few others at the last village she passed through. She hadn't once been hungry throughout her trip, thanks to the money she had brought out of Tokyo.

Spring had descended upon the land, and birdsong was everywhere. Misao smiled at the cheerfulness that it brought to her already genki spirit. Suddenly, a flurry of movement behind her caused her to turn around. A pair of birds burst out of a tree, one male and one female. The pair fluttered all around, taking turns chasing and evading.

Misao watched, strangely entranced, as the graceful courtship dance went on. When it ended, the two birds flew away from her, silhouetted sharply against the sky in the sunlight. A sudden rush of understanding came over Misao.

_When the mountain had no more to give, the birds flew away. Only once they had gone, did the fog clear and the sun shine upon the rocks once more. As surely as the river flows to the sea, the birds shall find the home they lost. Past storms forgotten, future sun waiting._

Could it be? Both of the notes were written by the hand of an Oniwabanshuu ninja, and Misao recalled all too clearly the recognition she felt whenever she sensed the presence of the one who was supposedly guiding her. She scrambled to her feet, turning to face the forest behind her. She wanted to call out to him, to see if he was really there. She wanted to see his face and run into his arms.

It was then that she became conscious of the fact that she was still unable to put it behind her completely. She realized that even as she ran free now, every breath she drew was Aoshi, every throb of her heart was Aoshi, every swing of her braid was Aoshi; every blink of cerulean, every pale pink blush, every spirited smile, every bubbling laugh---Aoshi. She had ceased to think about him and love him and tried to forget him. Instead, he had _become_ everything that she was, without her knowing it until now.

The trees were sadly empty. The only thing moving was a squirrel that scurried up into the leaves when it saw Misao. The achingly familiar presence that had been with her for the last little while disappeared, leaving Misao with a strong sense of loss. Her flare of hope died away softly, gently.

Disappointment filled her, as she realized how foolish she had been. Sighing, she stuffed the rest of her meal into her mouth, grabbed her pack, and started back down the path. The wind whispered through the leaves above her, ruffling her hair.

_Make haste, or all will be lost when it could have been found. Fate led you this far, may love guide you home._

_I have to go home, _Misao thought resolutely. _Yes, that's right. Once I am home, everything will be made clear. I am sure of it._

xxxx

It was dark when Misao suddenly realized that she had reached the outskirts of Kyoto. She was tired and desperately wanted to sleep, but she wanted to be home even more. She continued to place one foot in front of the other until she was finally in the city proper. Numbly, she let her instincts lead her in the direction of the Aoiya.

The sky began to purple at the horizon, heralding the coming of dawn. Misao breathed in the familiar smells of her city and smiled. She decided that she would enter the Aoiya through the front door, instead of the back door as she had previously planned. As it were, the sun would rise behind and slightly to the side of the building, a scene Misao always loved.

She turned down the avenue. She thought of all she had been through, and all the things she needed to find out about. And what of those puzzling notes she'd received? Did she really want to find out the truth? Her stomach flipped with anticipation as she thought about it. With each step that took her closer to home, she felt her heart growing more and more anxious.

Reds and oranges began bleeding into the dawn sky. Misao quickened her pace until she was running. She rounded a bend and found herself facing the Aoiya. She involuntarily slowed down to a walk, watching the fiery sun slide up over the horizon.

She felt an overpowering sense of nostalgia. How many times in her childhood had she snuck out of her bed to watch the sunrise from that tree across the road? Yes, this was her special time. But many of those times, she was not alone. _Hannya-kun used to lift me up on his shoulders when he came out with me. _Misao recalled the feeling vividly. _And sometimes, Aoshi-sama----------- _

_­_A lone figure appeared, as if out of nowhere, standing to face Misao with his back to the sun. His face was shadowed against the bright sun, and the morning breeze ruffled the ends of his hair. He appeared to be dressed in an Oniwabanshuu uniform, the ties at his waist blowing out in the breeze.

"_My guardian angel…_" Misao breathed, the words coming to her from somewhere deep within.

xxx

A/N: Yeah…here we go….I think Misao's a bit slowww but then I was happy with the way it matched up with her character (hopefully!). Please review review review I wanna get lots of reviews! (now imagine a little kid dancing around saying "I want candy! Lots of candy!")

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin storyline and characters belong to Watsuki-san. Standard disclaimers apply


	21. Guardian Angel, My Love

**xxX Heartless You XxxChapter 21**

She stared at the figure. She _knew_ who it was, but she dared not believe her eyes. After all, she had been traveling for far too long without rest. It wasn't unheard of for a weary mind to conjure up desirable images. Besides, what were the chances?

"I'm so sorry, Misao." His voice floated to her ears. Her eyes widened. This was real? He took a few steps toward her and bowed, his waist bending as far as possible in respect.

Misao ached to go to him, to tell him everything was alright and he should never have to bow to_ her_, of all people. She found herself unable to move, fixed to the spot by some unknown force.

They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity.

Then, as if making up for lost time, everything sped up threefold. He straightened to meet Misao's gaze. The sun had moved up in the sky so that she could now see his face clearly. Misao gasped, almost involuntarily, at the sight before her.

She took in every detail about him almost spontaneously; the stern angles of his face, his perfectly contoured chest outlined by the well-fitting shirt he wore, his well muscled arms left bare by the sleeveless top, and finally, the warmth in his eyes. Yes, it was warmth, where there had always been ice, and with this warmth, came a hint of a sad smile.

Misao was suddenly freed. She slid her pack to the ground and dropped her cloak after it as she ran. She felt as if she were floating; a bird who had found its paradise in the clouds. All the darkness and turmoil she'd been through were forgotten temporarily. Misao called out his name as she had done so many times in her childhood, when this same man held her in his embrace.

He took another step towards her and then she was in his arms.

"_As surely as the river flows to sea_…" he quoted in his deep voice.

"I've found you and we are home together at last," Misao broke in. "I_-------_you_-----_you were the one watching over me. That bird, those note---it was you. My guardian angel." She blurted out without thinking. Then she shook her head ruefully. "This is so unreal, I can't believe…" She could not continue. She turned her face into his chest and breathed in his comforting scent.

"Aoshi …"

"Never mind, Misao, I am here now. I won't ever leave you again, I promise." He noticed wryly that she had dropped the suffix from his name. Shifting a little, he raised his hand to cup Misao's cheek and gently made her look at him. He relaxed and smiled, feeling as if he had been relieved of a great burden. When was the last time he looked into those pretty blue eyes?

Misao's heart gave a jolt as she met Aoshi's gaze. The memory of a heartbreaking daydream returned to her. Startled, she twisted her head away. The tears swirled out of the depths of her soul and slipped down her face, cast downwards in shame.

She was crying. He had done something wrong again. Aoshi felt more helpless in that moment that he had ever felt in his life. Desperately, he said to her, "I was wrong, and it cost you your happiness. Please, Misao, there should never be anything on your face but a smile." His last day in Tokyo flashed before his eyes.

_Aoshi stood up suddenly and pushed open the door quickly, casting his gaze up and down the vacant street with an inexplicable sense of urgency. Finally, his sharp eyes pinpointed a slight, slender figure just turning down another street, silhouetted in the glow of the sunrise. As she disappeared around a corner, Aoshi caught sight of the achingly familiar braid, swinging out of sight._

"_Misao…" the tall man breathed involuntarily. A sudden realization hit him full force, and his heart twisted painfully. So many things had changed for him in these past few months, but he knew now that deep inside, nothing really had. He had chosen to cling to what his mind told him was what he wanted, but in the end what he wanted and what he needed were two different things. _

_He had been blind this whole time._

He pulled her closer to him, feeling her slender frame melt into his muscular one. Her sobs slowly subsided.

Misao looked up. Her own unhappiness dispersed immediately when she saw the desolate expression on Aoshi's face. Forgiveness hovered over her shoulder and whispered in her ear. She pushed the tears away firmly, feeling a ghost of her genki smile return to her features. Tentatively, she reached a hand up and touched Aoshi's face.

"Please don't worry, I'm alright now. I'm just a bit---overwhelmed." Misao told him quietly. She searched his face once more; she wanted to see even a hint of the smile that she was so sure she had seen there.

Her wish was granted. Aoshi's stoic expression shattered into a handsome smile. Misao laughed, her earlier miseries forgotten. The sun sparkled in her eyes as she grinned at Aoshi.

Aoshi's lips traced a path from Misao's cheek, along her jaw and brushed against her ear. He couldn't help a small chuckle when she involuntarily shuddered in delight. He laid his cheek against her soft hair and closed his eyes contentedly, feeling her warmth spread through his body.

"_I love you, Misao. Thank you for everything._"

The glowing happiness on her face would remain with him for the rest of his life. He had found his peace at last, after all these years, in the radiant smile of this beautiful young woman.

xxx

A/N: yay its doneee. I thought the ending was slightly abrupt, even though I took the time to make some major changes from the original draft (again, inspiration and motivation from Nakkie, thanks a lot I love ya). And that's okay because I'm not about to fix it again. Its also slightly corny and um…I dunno cliché? Predictable? Dumb? Yeah…okay I like happy Hollywood endings and stuff so bear with me. Its already better than it used to be so I ain't fixing that either. Thanks for the reviews guys!

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin storyline and characters belong to Watsuki-san. Standard disclaimers apply


End file.
